


Yet Unconquered (中文翻译)

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comic Book Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers as Nomad, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Vomiting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: James Barnes自认过着很寻常的生活。他有一份稳定的工作（在瓦肯达大使馆做安保）和一栋房子，有点个人爱好。没错，他和那个著名的（已经死去的）国际杀手有着一样的名字，并且从昏迷中醒来时已经失去了一侧的手臂，还把自己的过往忘得一干二净——但谁人一辈子没点倒霉事呢，对吧？可是，James心中始终有一个小小的声音挥之不去，告诉他自己不该只是表面上的这个样子。当他发觉自己有超能力时，James成为了一名义警，并且遇到了另一位蒙面的超能力人类，名为Nomad.James到底是从哪里得到的超能力？为什么他想不起自己的过去？为什么他忘不掉Nomad的蓝眼睛？而这一切又跟Steve Rogers有什么关系？这里有一个超级英雄的起源，一个爱情故事，和一个幸福美满的大结局。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yet Unconquered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886728) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



第一章

James Barnes的这个名字很倒霉。也不是说有倒霉到像Adolf Hitler或者Joseph Stalin那种程度啦。说起来，还是最近才变得倒霉起来的（有时候James会试着回想自己小时候有没有为了自己的名字骄傲过——但他根本想不起来，从他在医院醒过来之前的记忆全都是一片空白）。不过每次他对别人报上全名时，都会冲对方眨眨眼。

“别担心，”他说，“我不是那个国际杀手。”如果他想要多展示点魅力，就会再加上一句：“但如果你有兴趣的话我也不是不能……”

更糟糕的是他少了一边的手臂。不过，嗨，大部分人其实根本都注意不到。感谢瓦肯达的国王陛下，他有一支非常先进的高科技仿生手。不过又是个古里古怪的巧合罢了。他的邻居和同事根本不放在心上，也甚少提及。偶尔他也开玩笑说自己搞不好就是James Barnes呢？他们就哄堂大笑。

“你，James?”他们说，“哈，别胡扯——你连只苍蝇都下不去手。”

这一片社区里的老妇人们家里要是有个灯泡炸了或者水槽堵了或者洗手池坏了之类的琐事，都会首先来找他。他话不多，为人安静又善良，在附近的小超市总是见得到他帮人扶着门。他爱干净，做事认真，有一点点害羞，正常得不能再正常了——总之，是谁也不会把他和那足有一百岁了的九头蛇杀手联系到一起的那种人。

而且，全世界这么多地方，James Barnes怎么可能顶着自己的大名光明正大地躲在华盛顿特区呢？这根本就说不通嘛，毕竟那家伙应该是个天才杀手，最厉害的那种。

反正不管怎么说，都无所谓了。杀手James Barnes已经死了。一年前，年轻的瓦肯达新王已经将他处决，来为先王之死报仇。当然了，关于这件事也总是有些阴谋论——有人说Barnes还躲在瓦肯达，或者跟他的同伙们在逃，或者像个幽灵一样藏回了布鲁克林。有些时候，James在自报家门时还喜欢逗一逗这种人——就喜欢看他们怔愣地打量他一番，然后发觉他不过是个又寻常又无聊的普通人。

此刻，在大使馆街附近的一家社区小药房里，前台的女药剂师只是百无聊赖地看了他一眼，“是的，Barnes先生。我这里有你的药方。给我十五分钟把这个填完。”

他报之以微笑。今天不错。他昨晚没做噩梦，醒过来的时候也知道自己在哪里。今天他可以表现得迷人点。“谢谢啦，Delores,”他瞅了瞅她的胸牌说，“我就在那边等着，你好了喊一声就行。”

她哼了一声，但James看到她唇角微微挑了起来。

他慢悠悠晃到了杂志柜旁，盯着那些花里胡哨的封面发呆。

跟这些药剂师们搞好关系是有好处的。毕竟他不得不经常来。他的胳膊要用药，他的后背要用药，他晚上做噩梦要吃药，他有焦虑症要吃药，他头痛要吃药他的免疫系统有些问题也得吃药。这也没办法吧，他想着，毕竟之前差点死了，又昏迷了九个月，还缺了根胳膊。

不过这些大概都算不上最糟的。他记不起从医院醒来之前的任何事；有时候他站在便利店里，忽然就忘了自己身处何方；他知道他的生活正在慢慢走上正轨，自己没什么理由不开心，但是内心深处总是摆脱不掉一种荒凉绝望的感觉。

他只记得自己在一间满眼雪白、极舒适的房间里醒来（他可能什么都不记得，但他内心深处就是知道，自己永远也不可能负担得起这样豪华的医院病房。他似乎更熟悉那种宽敞但拥挤的公共病房、硬板床和疲劳不堪的护士，而不是这样光鲜亮丽的先进仪器和性感迷人的医护人员，他房间的一面墙上甚至还他妈有个人工瀑布）。每当James试着回忆自己的过去，他的心底就升起一股深重的痛感，仿佛自己失去了什么珍贵的东西。

有时候他会做噩梦，梦里他在永远走不出的死循环中一遍一遍追寻着什么。他跋涉过大雪和丛林、沙漠和森林，城市的街道绵延千里似乎永远没有尽头。他喊着一个名字，寻找着一张面孔——但从来没有人回答他。有时候，他被怪物追赶着跑过阴暗的长廊。有时候他感觉自己在流血，却看不到身上的伤口，他哭喊着但没有人来。然后他醒过来，仍是孤身一人。他的心理治疗师说他在梦中寻找的就是自己。说的可能也有些道理。

但是在他内心深处，James仍然知道不对。他没法解释，只是一种感觉，他其实在找另一个人。一个他忘记了的人。一个显然也忘记了他的人，毕竟他整个住院期间，都没有一个人来看过他。的确，他那会儿是在瓦肯达，要是有熟人想来看他大概也很难——但也没有人给他打过电话，而当他最后回到特区时，也始终没有人来找他。

“我的家人知道我在这里吗？”他醒过来之后曾经问过，他的心理治疗师和医生互相看了一眼。

“你没有家人了，Barnes先生，”治疗师翻了一页，说，“你的父母和三个妹妹几年前在一场车祸中丧生。就在你去参军之前。”

得知这个消息本来应该让他有些触动。但并没有。他只是有种感觉，他们说的不对。他什么都记不起来——但在他心底最深如灵魂处，他知道本该有个人。本该有个人知道他醒过来了；那个人是真的在意他关心他；那个人知道James受伤会很难过的。开始的几周里，他就那样直愣愣地盯着门口，等着那个人，无论是谁，等那个人走进来。

他常常想象那个时刻。那个人会走进门口，“你怎么不早点给我打电话？”那个人会这样说，大声地、愤怒地说，“我应该在这里的。没有我在，你怎么能自己卷进这么多麻烦来呢？”

但那个人没有来。

“James Barnes,”药剂师喊道。

一个站在等待区的男人看了他一眼，James露出一个笑容。

“不是他，”他说着，举起两只正常的手（虽然有一只手其实是看起来像）为证。

那个男人低笑一声，接着摆弄他的手机去了。

他走过去时，Delores, 那个药剂师，愉快地对他微笑着。“多保重，”她说道，他回以一个笑容。

“我尽量，女士，”他说，低头看了看从她手里接过来的棕色口袋里装着的橙白蓝色小药瓶。他把袋口卷起来，用右手漫不经心地抓着走向门外。外面阳光明媚，气温有些高了起来，清晨最后一丝雾气也被明亮的日光驱散了。小药瓶们贴在他腿侧哐啷啷乱晃，他沿街边走去，深呼吸着路边烘培坊里的香气。瓦肯达大使馆离这里只有三条街远，走走路能让他头脑清醒一些。

他用力伸展了一下，肩膀还是有点疼。如果到了午餐时还是这样，他就可以加一倍黄色止痛片的剂量了。这种小药片算不上很强力，但足够让他的肌肉恢复正常。他可不敢想象要是没有这些瓦肯达医生给他开出的药，自己会是一番什么境况。

一群又一群重金请来的最好的心理治疗师和医生在他面前来来回回。瓦肯达，如他们所说的，是全世界在医药和科技领域最为先进的国家。他能在这里实属幸运。他们努力治疗他的手臂和脑袋——前者总的来说非常成功，而后者只能说是部分成功。

根据治疗师们说的，他都27岁高龄才离开军队，也就是几年前的事。从那之后，他就在一家保全公司工作，此公司非常秘密、非常私人，只面向极高端的客户提供服务。十个月之前，他正在护送瓦肯达的年轻国王访问南非。有一伙恐怖分子试图刺杀国王，他们在国王讲话时炸掉了主席台。而James用自己的身体护住了国王，救了国王的命。他的胳膊被炸掉了，一块水泥砖砸中了他的后脑。

“你还没死就是个奇迹了，”医生们反复对他这样讲。选择性失忆症，他们是这么说的。他能记得年份和现在的总统。他能开车，能记住圆周率的小数点后十位。他可以对着国旗宣誓可以开枪可以流利地讲至少四种语言。但他不记得自己的名字，当他第一次看进镜子里面的时候，他不认得对面那个人。

为了感谢他的救命之恩，国王安排他在瓦肯达接受治疗。James昏迷了十个月。当他醒来时，瓦肯达的科学家给他装上了义肢以代替他失去的手臂。James怀疑“义肢”这个词根本够不上描述他的左臂。那只手臂轻而易举地装进了他们在他肩上安好的一个机械壳。手臂一装好，James就能伸展他的手指、能拿起笔来写字，要是他乐意，做个侧手翻都没问题。义肢上的皮肤完美仿照了他的右臂——手指摸上去甚至是温热的，小臂上还有深色的汗毛。除非他告诉别人这只手是假的，否则根本看不出来。只有极少数的几个人知道他有义肢。

当他适应好了新的手臂，国王就安排他回到美国，并且在华盛顿特区的瓦肯达大使馆给他找了一份工作。比起在曼哈顿的联合国总部附近的那间领馆，这里要小很多、新很多。在索科维亚协定和美国队长叛逃之后，这座大使馆就建了起来，作为瓦肯达和美国之间合作和友谊的象征。他们说这会是个很轻松、很安静的工作，他可以在这里慢慢恢复。

“你是历史上第一个在此岗位就职的非瓦肯达籍人，”外交安全部的部长把安保胸章交给James时面色严肃地告诉他，“这份荣誉授予你这样伟大的战士。”

“我不记得救你们的国王了，”他承认道。他手上的安保胸章是振金材质的，像纸片一样轻薄，玻璃一样光滑，在办公室的暖光下闪闪发亮。他觉得自己像个骗子。

部长若有所思地望着他。“你的头脑或许不记得了，James，但你的心灵还是一样的。这才是陛下所看重的。”

于是，就这样了。他现在已经在瓦肯达大使馆干了大概八个月了。没什么压力，说真的，简直有些无聊。很少有人有胆量挑战这个国家的权威，毕竟他们的国王轻轻一挥爪就够扯烂宵小的整张脸了。不过这是份好工作，而且薪水丰厚。

可能太丰厚了点，James觉得。光是工资就足足够让他衣食无忧，过得很舒适，还能每个月存起来不菲的一笔。他们甚至在使馆附近给他一栋房子住，说这也算在他的抚恤大礼包内。James有点怀疑——不过这是一栋非常漂亮的房子（可能有点小——但只有他一个人住）所以他没什么可抱怨的。

房子到他手里时就一切都打点好了，自带非常低调又高雅的家具，墙上还挂着装饰画。墙角甚至还有一台留声机以及满满的上个世纪二十年代、三十年代和四十年代的唱片集。有时候他会把它打开：只有大乐队时代的旋律能稍稍平缓他胸口那一抹挥之不去的隐痛。

墙上挂着的画也都非常美——都画着大萧条时代的布鲁克林。有鸟瞰的景色、不同季节下的布鲁克林，有勾勒出雄伟建筑曲面的精彩画作。还有离得更近、细节更丰富的作品：街角的小店，破损的旧屋，夕阳下的码头，雨天长长的街道，和两侧点亮的路灯。James最爱的是卧室里悬挂的那副小小的画：在两栋楼间隙中的日落，这个视角仿佛作画者是坐在一扇脏兮兮的小窗后面。这幅画总是让巴基觉得无与伦比地快乐，又近乎绝望地悲伤。

他问过，他一搬进来就问了，这个画家是谁。没有一幅画上有签名，谷歌也搜不到。瓦肯达领事馆的代表也不肯帮忙。

“这些都是陛下的收藏，”她这么说，之后就再也没回答过相关的任何问题了。

这是James时不时会沉思的一个谜。这个画家是谁，会用如此细腻真情和深重的悲伤去描画布鲁克林？他想象那个人曾经爱过这个城市，也在这个城市里受尽苦难——那个人曾经离家万里，而当他终于归乡时，却发现一切面目全非。

但也许是他多想了。

有时候，他似乎太在意那些琐碎的小事——试图为他的世界里那些极微小的存在赋予重大的意义，只因他自己生命里的意义都被遗忘丢失了。

说起来，有一天他看见一面美国国旗，忽然胸中涌起一阵强烈的喜爱之情，他都差点脸红了。什么样的人看见面国旗都能多愁善感啊？

关于从前的那个他的资料少得要命。治疗师们第一次跟他见面时就把那一小摞纸交给了他，但James木然地望着那薄薄的几页，花了很久才敢打开。他生于俄亥俄州，有个很平凡的童年。他十八岁那年父母和妹妹们都死于一场车祸，而他一周之后就去从军了。他的职业生涯也平平无奇，去了阿富汗两轮。之后，就是私人保全。

现在有些时候James还会盯着那本资料发呆，来回来去地翻弄那几页纸，好像就能从中找出他遗漏的细节似的。他知道有些什么，就在他记忆的边缘，就在他视线的拐角处，但他无论如何也抓不住，看不清。

如果他盯着那些打印字体看得够久够用力，或许这段记忆就会自己现形，然后他就能搞懂这一切了。

他是怎么从一个平淡无聊的人变成了瓦肯达国王的救命恩人呢？不过，要是让他写自己的传记，大概也就是这样寥寥草草几行字，无甚可记录。

这就是James. James只有一边的手臂。James曾经是个士兵。James现在一天差不多要吃五千枚小药片来保持自己的身体和心智正常运转。这些药片让James觉得糟透了，但他还是照吃不误。

会有一段写他在大使馆的工作。一段写他自己都没亲手装饰的漂亮房子。一段写那个精神科医生隔着长沙发跟他对望，问他那些他几乎想不起来的噩梦。然后就没什么了。

James走过路边，扫了一下他的胸章，大使馆门口的守卫对他点点头。他们简短地互相问了个好，James努力挤出一个微笑。这是他所有和人打交道的互动里最日常的一项了。

每天早上八点，James准时去上班，穿着他精心清洗熨烫好的六套黑西服中的一套（五个工作日，一天一套外加一套备用）。他的工作很简单。他负责前门大厅中的工作台，为别人签到登记。这里的职员和职员家属在他桌上的扫描仪上扫一下胸章，就可以通过了。而其他人则需要接受视网膜和指纹扫描。

这工作没什么技术含量，但他还是做得挺开心的。他的同事们都很守时敬业，也不多话。他很喜欢这一点。

S'Yan是他值班时最常的搭档。他很安静，总有些戒备，但很善良——从来没问过James为什么跑来大使馆工作。James倒是不知怎么留下了S'Yan用拇指就能碾死自己的印象。就像大多数早上一样，今天他也没说什么，只是低声道了句早就转头去看安全检视摄像了。扭头的时候，James瞥到了S'Yan身侧提着的那把半自动步枪一丝微弱的金属光泽。

James自己不带枪。最开始，他们也提出过给他配枪，他拒绝了。大使馆的安保很健全——他们可不应该想要个连怎么开枪都想不起来的退伍兵手里提着一把这东西到处走。

James解开了外套的扣子，在桌后的黑椅子上坐下。他能看见外面的街道，蔚蓝的天和精细修剪过的草坪。在他身后，S'Yan轻柔地冲着对讲机哼起了歌，这一天的工作又开始了。

总地来说，James觉得，他完全没什么理由每天心底都带着这股沉甸甸空荡荡的失落感。

\---

CNN环球报道。晚间新闻。2017年8月18日。

“明天，”新闻主播傲慢地说，“就是瓦肯达国处决杀手及恐怖分子James Buchanan Barnes一周年的日子。反对死刑的活动者预计将在瓦肯达大使馆门前游行，以抗议该国执行死刑。

“瓦肯达大使馆发表了一项声明，声称James Buchanan Barnes得到了公平公正的审判，处决是遵照瓦肯达的法律执行的。关于瓦肯达拒绝将Barnes引渡回国的事件引起过一些争议，考虑到Barnes是一名美国公民——但美国将不会对此加以追究，政府的声明宣称‘Barnes是一名恐怖分子，他对他的国家和整个世界都犯下了不可饶恕的罪行。考虑到他对瓦肯达国人民所犯下的罪行的严重性，美国政府在他死后正式放弃引渡权。’

“而本台与其他电视台于昨晚收到了另一份通过加密服务器发出的电邮声明，作者是Steve Rogers, 曾担任美国队长的超级士兵，声明称：‘这个世界对我的朋友，James Buchanan Barnes, 做出的事是极其恶劣、可耻的悲剧。我为失去他而沉痛哀悼，并仍然致力于证明他的清白，以及将那些曾经囚禁、折磨过他的人绳之以法。’

“Rogers和他的副手，Sam Wilson，最近一次露面是在缅甸，几个月前他们被发现在帮助清理大地震后的余迹。Rogers仍在FBI顶级通缉名单上，任何人如果能提供线索将他抓捕归案，即能获得50万美元的奖金。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

一早起来就不顺。

James醒过来，正是身处冰天雪地之中。他飞奔过冰流和寒冷的洞穴有人在喊他的名字但是他听不到那个人。他只是知道自己要去找到那个人。但他找不到，他抓不住，他努力伸出手努力伸出手然后……

世界天旋地转，他从床上掉了下去。他的腿还缠在被子里，每一下呼吸肺里都火辣辣地疼。他全身都在颤抖着，牙齿咯咯撞在一起，睁不开眼。他盲目地伸出手，打翻了台灯，好不容易才找到开关。头顶的灯亮了，没有雪。

他没有躺在无垠的深雪之中。床单上也没有蜿蜒成缕的血迹。他伸手摸了摸，自己的肩膀还是那个光滑的金属壳，没有裸露在外的电线和烧焦的金属火花。怎么会有呢？身下奶油色的地毯暖洋洋的，挨着皮肤有些瘙痒，柔软的蓝窗帘外透出些许黯淡的光。他的双手看起来几乎一模一样。

钟上显示现在是早上6:38.

他决定起床了。反正也不可能再睡得着。

吃药已经像是一种机械的动作。他站在洗手间的柜子前，从药瓶里晃出早餐前的剂量。一枚蓝的。一枚红的。两枚……

他大声咒骂了一句，低头看着洗手台附近的地板。那个白色的小瓶子滚到哪去了呢？那是他昨天才买的，他记得装在袋子里。他走出药房之前明明检查过的吧？

但哪里也找不到。

好吧。这也没什么所谓，对吧？不过是他的肌肉舒缓剂。或者什么别的玩意。是药房专门为他从瓦肯达订的特效药。如果他停药，肩背处就会疼个没完没了，这是专门用来缓解这种痛感的。

有一次他忘了吃其中一种药。那天到后来他身上酸痛不已，感觉就像青少年时期的生长痛一样。他的手都在抖，还不小心撞碎了一只杯子。但说到底，也没什么大不了的。

今天早上可没时间再去药房拿一瓶新的了。毕竟大使馆门口会有抗议活动。他可能得等到下班回家才能空出足够的时间去。他只能这么挺着了。出门前他又吃了几粒泰诺，寄希望于能将最难过的时候向后拖一拖。

当他转过大使馆门前的拐角时，看到抗议活动已经开始了。他们还没打开大门——今天说不定就不开了。有些媒体人蹲在厢式车里，到处都是标语和牌子和大喊声，让James无端有种卑微感。他在门卫那里扫了扫胸牌，从门缝中钻了进去。

S'Yan已经在了，他平静地坐在监视器屏幕前，好像这一天也和往常没什么不同。

“好多人，”James说。他的目光锐利地扫向侧面，窗外看得见那些抗议的标语就挂在栏杆墙上。他们倒算不上很吵，也没有使用暴力，但还是让James后颈一阵不适地汗毛倒竖。

S'Yan从屏幕上收回目光，直直地看着他。“他们进不了大门，”他说，“你用不着担心。”

他有表现得那么明显吗？

James点点头，在桌前坐下。他的后背已经开始疼了。这将是很漫长的一天。

他没抽出时间去药房。

等到他下班的时候，他的手在颤抖，肩膀像钢琴弦一样绷得紧紧的。他的脖子僵得快要扭断了，两条腿仿佛灌满了铅。他听得见前门外的抗议还在进行，于是他穿过花园溜到了后面。后院里很安静，四周都是高大的树木和水瀑。他慢慢走着，享受这片刻的宁静。走出后门，面前是一大片斜坡上的绿地，一直走下去就到了外面的街上。一条路从堤坝上的领馆后延伸过来，前方是个交叉路口。

他盘算着晚餐吃泰国菜，这会儿记不清自己出门前有没有打开洗碗机，肩膀和大腿还在抽痛。他就快走到街边时，忽然听到尖锐的刹车声和金属撞击发出的巨响。他惊得差点跳起来，一只手不自觉地摸索着，寻找一把并不存在的武器。他从来不记得自己身上佩戴过什么武器。

他听见有人在尖叫，那声音刺耳又很年轻，听起来吓坏了，然后是一阵明确无疑的枪弹声。他向交叉口跑去。他的脑子可能有一半还浑浑噩噩的，但，不知怎地，他就是知道自己的身体清楚该如何行动。是他忘掉的那场经年累月的战争留下的肌肉记忆吧。

三辆车撞在一起，不同颜色的金属互相挤压撕裂，仿佛小孩子的玩具在烈日下晒化了。一辆SUV和一辆野马从两头挤住了一辆小型货车。一根电线杆被撞得摇摇欲坠，电线耷拉在沥青路上，在傍晚的昏暗的天色下迸闪着橙黄的火花。黏稠的汽油在路面上流淌，闪烁的微光让一切变得危险起来。三个头戴滑雪面罩的男人在和野马车里的男人交火，一个女人在不停尖叫。

“停下！停下！谁来救救命，”她在喊着，一边扯着小货车后门的把手。

子弹从金属上弹开，倒下的电话线杆上一条闪着电光的线抖了一下，在撒出来的汽油上撞出一朵火花。火焰倏然而起，炽热的橙色迅速向外蔓延。

她的孩子在车里，James忽然意识到了，心里一阵喘不上气的恐慌。她的孩子在车里，车外是大火还有子弹乱飞，没人来帮忙。那辆野马车身都要折过来了，牢牢地顶着小货车，把车门封得死死的。街对面有个老妇人正在打电话，但这是条小路现在还是下班高峰期，前面的大路上堵满了人。再没有其他人了。

他飞速跑到了街那头。火势很凶猛，女人尖叫得更大声了，枪战正在向旁边那条路上转移。“女士，退后。让我来帮忙。”

她还抽泣着，但向后退开了。

浓烟滚滚，从汽油上的火焰和那辆SUV的发动机扑面而来。也许汽油就是从那里漏出来的。

现在他靠得很近了，能听见车里的孩子在哭喊，上气不接下气的哀嚎声砸在他心上。他用力拽着门把，但如他所想的，根本没用，卡得太紧了。那辆野马压住了车门根本打不开。呼地一声，SUV的发动机也着了火，十五尺外James都能感觉到那股热浪。

James没时间细想了。他转过身，双手推上了野马的车篷。金属嘶呀着在沥青路上刮过，听起来快要散架了。车子被推开了三尺远。他手掌捏着的地方，车篷向内被压弯变形，挤做一团，但现在已经有八尺远的距离了，他有足够的空间打开货车的滑动门。门的后端已经被撞得瘪进去，但他抓住把手一拽——整扇门就被他徒手扯了下来，就像扯掉伤口上结的痂一样。他把门丢在一边，俯身探进去。

他抓住了那个孩子，连着座椅一起扯掉旁侧的束缚物，忽然肋间一阵滚烫而尖锐的痛感。他一下子喘不上气来，跌跌撞撞勉强挣扎着站稳。

“过来，”他对那个妈妈大喊道，向沿街边的矮墙跑去。他听到有子弹打在他身旁的墙上，一个健步跳到了障碍物后，背靠着冰冷的石块滑坐下来。身后，一声巨大的爆炸震动了暮色下的整条街道。James瘫坐在地上，怀里紧紧抓着那个孩子，妈妈蜷缩在孩子身旁。

她一遍一遍说着谢谢你，满脸是泪惊喘不已，James觉得自己身侧火辣辣地痛，中弹的地方像是被烙铁烫着，但他根本没心思去想这些。他脑袋里都是刚刚那扇门在他手里轻而易举地卸了下来，那巨大的一整块金属提在他手里就像购物袋一样轻松，他随手就给丢在旁边，好像扔的是什么儿童玩具一样。他的耳边是渐近的汽笛声，警察大喊着，大使馆的警卫们从前门跑过来，他忽然意识到，他的肌肉不再疼了。

接下来他忙着跟警察和大使馆的上级做笔录，又确保那个妈妈和她的孩子上了救护车，她的丈夫也在赶来的路上。不知不觉间，他就把体侧的疼痛忘在脑后了。

他回到家，脱掉了黑色外套，然后结结实实被吓了一大跳：他的白衫从腋下到脐间都被鲜血染透了。血迹已经半干，搞得布料有些发硬，他笨手笨脚地把衬衫从腰带里扯出来，一用力，那件衣服就被撕成了碎片。他任由那些血迹斑斑的衣料落在地上，只是盯着自己身侧发呆。他看得见子弹擦过他肋间的痕迹，一道很粗的血淋淋的烫伤，大概有五寸长。但现在已经基本愈合结痂了。那道伤口看起来已经过了好几天，根本不像几个小时之前的新伤。他用手指戳了戳边缘。那里的皮肤还很嫩，但一点都不痛了。

那一晚，他梦见夹着雪花的风如鞭子抽过他的脸颊。有人在呼唤他的名字，那声音越来越小仿佛那人被越拉越远。他跑啊跑啊仍然找不到那个人。

\---

第二天一早，他吃了其他的小药片，出门时给药房打了个电话。

“我很抱歉，Barnes先生，”接线的员工听起来很活泼，“这些药我们必须从瓦肯达订购。要拿到下一瓶至少还得两个星期。”

James挂了电话，意识到他刚刚把自己手抓着的那一小截楼梯栏杆掰弯了。他收回手，看见那块黑色金属上清晰地留下了他的五指形状。

“这他妈，”他喃喃说道，盯着他那只人手和弯掉的金属栏杆。他根本就没使劲，完全是无意的。去上班的路上，他刻意留心了自己在按门把手时都用了多大力道。

那场枪战和车祸上了新闻，没什么太多细节，最近特区的犯罪事件有些上升趋势。有一小段模糊的视频是他把那个孩子交给医护人员，而母亲在一边哭泣。播音员强调了这起事故发生在离瓦肯达大使馆和抗议James Barnes被处决的周年日游行不远的地方——但说这其间并未发现有关联的证据。

自从神盾局被九头蛇摧毁，然后美国队长也逃跑了，好像每天都涌出一堆堆新的坏人。他从什么地方读到过说特区的九头蛇据点密度是全美最高的。官方每周都能挖出来些藏身处：有些古老得能追溯到二战时代，而有些则是千禧年后新建的。

当天趁着午饭后的休息时间，他在谷歌上搜了索科维亚协议。大部分都是关于Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson的行动推测。他找到一份协议的完整文本，结果发现足有600页长就关掉了。

“索科维亚协议对所有超能者都适用吗？”他最后打出这样一行，然后咬住了大拇指。

这个问题的答案似乎很有争议。协定中有些文字显示它理当适用于所有“拥有超强能力”的人，但在施行上，截止到目前，受到协议约束的只有形成组织的“民间义警军团”或强化过的个人。复仇者们，当然啦，已经被协议完全控制了。有些人提到埃及和印度和象牙海岸的某些群体也遭到了协议的制裁。不过，值得注意的是，作为签署了协议的成员国之一，瓦肯达的国王提恰拉却并没有遭到质询或者服从于任何监管，也没有人提出过对他进行制裁。

“你怎么得到超能力呢？”他谷歌了这个。更扯淡了。对于某些人来说，是基因自带的；对另外一些人来说，是环境因素或者科学实验导致的。有些人说所有的超能力都是政府的阴谋。有些人认为所有人体内都有这种潜能——只是要找到解开封印的办法而已。有些人觉得所谓的超能力其实都是得了病，可以被治好。

James关掉了网页，凝视着自己的双手。

当晚，等他确信附近住着的大部分人都睡着了之后，他换上锻炼时穿的衣物，走去了街角的那家健身房。

他来过这里几次，老板挺喜欢他的——说自己也是个退伍兵，看见他就亲切，所以给了他一把钥匙，闭馆时也可以来。这间健身房很小，灯是黄色的、地毯磨得很薄，窗子脏兮兮的。这里只有举重器和跑步机，别的就没什么了。

他先试了举重机。他估测着一扇车门的重量，加上差不多的砝码试了试。很轻松。他站起身加了更多砝码。再试。加更多。再重复。他把所有的砝码都加上了，连气都没多喘一口。他在窗边坐下，望着外面空无一人的街道。

这就是他昏迷后忘记的事吗？这就是他荒芜人生中失落的意义吗？瓦肯达的医生们知道吗？还是这都是他出事后才有的？是在经历了濒死的压力下爆发出的生物潜能吗？

他试了跑步机，把速度调高到百米冲刺的程度，把倾角抬到跟爬山差不多。他跑啊跑啊，健身房里潮湿的空气让他汗流浃背——但他的呼吸毫不费力，双腿一点也不累，体侧的伤根本没疼过。

他一直跑到凌晨四点，然后走回家洗了个澡。他一点都不觉得疲倦，他忽然意识到。他感觉神清气爽，清醒得很，随时再来一遍也没问题。他喝着橙汁吃了药，看着窗外的日出。

那天下班后，他去酒吧点了一小盅威士忌。这倒让他有种莫名的熟悉感，但他知道自己从来没这么干过。自从那次出事后，他每次喝酒只有往平底杯里倒两指高的苏格兰威士忌，他总是喝得很慢。他还得吃药，可不能喝多了。

那一小杯烈酒顺着喉管烧了下去，他等着。他等了二十分钟，然后走去洗手间，用警察检查醉驾的方式脚尖顶脚跟地走了一遍。毫不费力。他回到座位上又点了一盅。再一盅。再一盅。

第四杯下肚，酒保看他的眼神都不太对了。他脑袋里还是清醒得可怕，于是他穿上大衣走了出去。

门口有个家伙上下打量了他一番，大大的绿眼睛，浅棕色头发。换作平常的晚上，James可能会停下来聊两句——但今天，他只是垂着目光从那人身边挤了过去。

太阳已经落山了，街灯都亮了起来。他把双手插在口袋里胡乱走着，不知不觉就走向了治安很差的街区的方向，那里总有驾车经过的人报告听到枪声、还有毒品交易和走私。他步速算不上快，但也没在闲逛。

他其实没什么计划。也许他过往的人生中，曾经有过充满计划的时刻。也许他曾经着迷于制定计划，还会反复检查分析每一步的细节。但现在，没有计划。他脑子里只想着自己身上不再痛了和前一晚在健身房里不停跑步。现在他完全是依据本能行事，任由自己身体里这股崭新的感觉带他走到这里，这条路有一种难以释怀的熟悉感。

那是城市特有的气息。他解释不清，但他能闻到那种味道，像是一段徘徊不散的记忆。有人说气味给人留下的印象是最强的，也是最难忘记的。

他自己都没搞清自己来这里找什么，但没过多久，他就找到了。他听见小巷子里传来了喊声，还有拳头砸在布料上的闷响。他转过拐角处。

三个男人围着一个矮小的金发男人，那家伙像只落水的猫一样被他们揪着领子提起来。他们大笑着，把他推倒在垃圾桶旁。

“嘿，”James说。他的手还放在口袋里。

那几个人转过身。

“干嘛？”其中一个人说道，“这没你什么事，伙计。”

“他是我的一个朋友，”James撒了个谎。他觉得自己应该没见过那孩子，但那头灿烂的金发和细弱的手腕又让他莫名觉得熟悉。

“哈？你还跟鸭子做朋友呢？”块头最大的那个人开始卷起袖子。

“说对了，”James把双手从口袋里拿了出来，但还是很随意地站着，“你们应该道个歉，然后该去哪去哪。”

“那可不行，伙计，”第一个人说。

大家伙向前一步，挥出了拳头。

James抓住了他的手，顺势把他拉近。“可别说我没警告过你，”他说着，拽着那个家伙的前襟把他举起来，直接丢在另一个向前扑过来的人身上。

两个人一起趴倒在地，James趁机捡起一块厚重的金属垃圾桶盖。盖子是圆形的，拿在手里的感觉也很熟悉。他把那东西像个飞盘一样甩了出去，正中第一个家伙脸上。那人还抓着那个金发小孩，这下被敲断了鼻子，鲜血横流地扑倒在地。

那个金发小孩费力地从他手里挣脱出来，瞅了瞅地上躺着的三个袭击他的人，然后看向James.

“我自己能照顾好自己，”他说。他的站姿很僵硬，好像受了伤还很怕，好像James是那头满腹坏水的大灰狼。

那群家伙躺在地上一动不动。

James试着冲他笑一笑，但脸上感觉生硬得很。“注意安全，孩子，”他说了这么一句，就走开了。

这感觉像是救赎之路的开始。

他一路走回了家。

\---

James坐在他治疗师办公室里的矮沙发上，手指戳着牛仔裤上的一个洞。“我觉得我想去做志愿者之类的，”他对她说，“回报一下这个社区。”

“我觉得这个主意棒极了，James. 你都有什么想做的呢？”

\---

九月中旬时，James意识到自己有些不自量力了。

八月时他好好教训了那几个欺负男妓的家伙，一周之后他买了个警用扫描仪。那是月末的一天，下班后他一路开到特拉华州，在街边一家小电器商店里用现金买下了那台机器。

他把那个东西摆在办公室里，自己学着把它调对。

和其他的一切一样，他的睡眠习惯也彻底改变了——他并不需要睡很久。每晚一两个小时就绰绰有余，他连续熬个两三天也不在话下。于是，下班后的大部分时间他就泡在办公室里，听着警用频道里的报警电话。

他在亚马逊上订购了一支黑色滑雪面罩，然后又觉得太吓人了。他也不喜欢那个东西捂在自己的口鼻上——让他想起动物的口套。于是他去了家戏服店，最后买了一套《公主新娘》里韦斯特莱的扮装。他觉得自己应该是没看过《公主新娘》，但他很喜欢那张面具的形状，他的嘴巴可以露在外面，头巾也能别在头发后。他穿上黑色的牛仔裤，黑色套头帽衫，再配一双黑手套，就算装备完成了。

日子一天一天过去，他发觉自己总是到得太晚，或是不得不险险从警察鼻子下面溜走，他意识到自己能起到最大作用的地方，实际上是那些没人会报警的地方。

于是他跑去了特区比较差的那些区域，潜藏在小巷里或是屋顶上。他的听力也和身体其他部分一样超乎常人，无论是些愚蠢的小伙子策划要去抢劫，还是一把枪上膛的声音，他隔着一条街都能听得一清二楚。

这一晚，他正坐在老仓库区边缘的一座公寓屋顶上，聆听着下面乱七八糟的谈话声。有人在讨论晚餐吃什么，三层楼下有两个人在滚床单。有一个女孩在跟她妈妈讲话，向她保证一切都没问题。然后，有一个轻柔的声音，像是一句问候：“九头蛇万岁。”

James的注意力立即转向了这场对话。两个男人，离他这里一条街远，正在朝仓库区的中心走去。James像只猫一样无声地向他俩的方向追过去，一路上直接跳过建筑物之间狭窄的空隙。

他们在讨论一件邮包的费用问题。如果James没听到前面那句，他还会以为这是什么人畜无害的小事呢。

他顺着一根排水管迅速滑到地面上，跟在那两人几步之后。他们转了个弯，走向一排阴森森的废弃仓库。

“咱们今晚就把他们弄走，”声音较沙哑的那个人说，“最近条子不消停。要是不小心点，就该给他们找到这来了。先前有人打电话报警说有个孩子一直尖叫。”

另一个人低笑一声。“你应该是处理好了那个尖叫的吧？”

“让他再也叫不出来了，”第一个人说道。James的眼前一片血红。

他们在仓库门前停了下来，一个人用拇指戳了戳哪里，忽然露出一片轻薄的电子键盘，跟这栋破败的建筑显得极为不搭。他按了些什么键，哔的一声，门向内打开了。

他们一走进门，James就跑了起来。还好这扇门动得慢，他设法在门关严之前抓住了把手。他无声地把它再度别开，溜了进去。

里面很暗，但通风良好，街灯的光从窗户透进来，照在一摞摞板条箱上投下阴影。两个男人走在他数尺远的前面，还在说着话。他们正向房间的深处走去。

James第一次惊觉自己身上没有任何武器。他平时也就敲敲那些杂碎骗子和家暴老公的头，有拳头足够用了。但是这次？他有些犹豫，回头看了看门口。也许他应该溜出去。喊警察来？匿名举报就行。他刚刚后挪了一步，忽然听见房间那头的门开了，传出小孩的哭声。

声音压抑着听不真切，像是那个孩子把衣服蒙在了头上或者把脸埋在臂弯里，来防止有人听到他的哭声。那痛苦的声音像是一把火烧进了他心里，他知道自己绝对没法走开了，他的良心不允许他这样做。墙边放着一条钢筋，他拿在手里拈了拈。这东西不像球棒那么实在还因为太长有点不好平衡，但也够用了。

听起来那两人似乎停住了脚步，他沿着后墙悄无声息地溜了过去。他能听见那些人在说话：他跟踪的两个人，又多了至少三个人。他们在谈把这些孩子转移走和他们将能拿到的酬劳，准备用这笔钱来进行下一步的行动。他们的语气仿佛那些孩子是他们的财产一样，听得他汗毛倒竖。

他倾听着这群男人之外的声音。孩子们在另一个房间里，可能离那些男人们坐着的地方只有几尺远。他听见有人点了一支雪茄，赶忙低下头，躲在一大摞板条箱后。孩子们被关着的地方好像是经理办公室的房间。窗户很干净，有一张桌子，他能看见最远端的墙边有两个小孩缩在一起。

他需要弄点什么分散他们的注意力。James想着，便抓起另一条钢筋用尽力气扔了出去。黑暗中它不知砸到了哪里，他听见板条箱翻倒的声音。

“我操什么东西？”一个男人说，有三个人过去检查了。

他绕到另外两人后面，在第一个人脑后一敲直接撂倒。他把第二个人狠狠撞在墙上，那人直接瘫软了。他一把扯掉了办公室的门把手，把整扇门都拽开。大概有一打左右的孩子们都睁大了眼睛，盯着他。

冰冷的金属碰到了他脑后。

“你他妈是谁？”一个沙哑的声音说，“把你的手举起来。”

James慢慢转过身，双手高举。

男人目瞪口呆地看着他。“是你！”他结结巴巴地说，嗓音变得更沙哑了。他忽然说了一串俄语，那声音不急不缓按部就班，仿佛在念一张列好的单子。他瞪着James，眼里有种令人毛骨悚然的期待。“Soldat?”他最后说道。

那一刻，忽然传来砰的一声，连原先那点微弱的灯光也消失了。

哑嗓子的家伙转过头去看发生了什么，于是枪口从他头上挪走了，

“抱歉，”James用英语说，“我不说俄语。”James一个旋身飞踢，听到了那人膝盖骨碎裂的声音。

那男人尖叫着趴倒了，紧接着一声巨响，是开枪的声音。

James的右臂一阵火辣的剧痛，他呻吟一声向后蹒跚了几步。他用左手轻轻按了一下，布料撕开的地方是中弹的疼痛，鲜血染透了他的袖子。

哑嗓子的家伙跪在地上，James向前走了一步，狠狠一脚踢在他头上，让那家伙彻底人事不省。

他听到喊声和小规模的爆破声，沿着仓库的墙边回响。可能是警察；也可能是其他九头蛇的人。他的仿生手还捂着自己真手臂上的弹孔，但他跌跌撞撞转过身，回到孩子们的房间里。

他们谁也没动。黑暗中他几乎看不见他们的脸。

“好了，”他说，“我是来救你们的。得把你们都从这弄出去。呃，”他试着回想自己见过小孩子们在一起都是什么样的？“都牵好手，跟我走？”

他告诉他们都不要出声，压低身子。他正领他们沿着侧边走，灯忽然又亮了。

“在那边！”有人喊道，脚步声的方向变了，越来越近。

James松开捂着伤口的手，用义肢拎起了那条钢筋。“我说跑，”他对孩子们说，“你们就拼命往外跑，没找到警察就不要停下，懂了吗？”

探照灯的光在仓库里投下层层叠叠的阴影，一个黑色的人形向他奔来，然后停住了。

“你不是九头蛇，”一个声音说。

James眯起了眼睛，面具还卡在他的鼻梁上。“不，去你妈的，我不是九头蛇。”

那人向前走了一步，让James能够看清他。他很高很壮，脸上戴着一副大概是飞行员护目镜。他把目镜向上一推，James的呼吸卡在了嗓子眼里。

Sam Wilson. 国际通缉犯。Steve Rogers的副手。

“没事了，伙计，”Sam Wilson说，他伸出双手摆出一个无害的姿态，“我们也是来救这些孩子的。”

另一个影子从暗处走了出来，James忽然感觉自己被包围了，被看穿了。他后退了一步。

Sam Wilson脸上挂着安抚的笑容。“咱们在这都是同一边的。你好像受伤了，我们可以……”

James用力把钢筋甩了出去。他没瞄准哪里，只想吓他俩一跳——两人同时俯身一躲。然后，他转过身拔腿就跑。他们会照顾好那些孩子的，他知道。那些孩子安全了。但James不想跟实打实的恐怖分子搅在一起。他可从来没这意愿。

“嘿！停下！”

他都差点跑到门边了，忽然被一双大手从后面拉住，把他转了个个，牢牢按在原地。

是另一个男人。刚刚站在Sam Wilson身边的那个。他戴着的深蓝色面具把上半张脸和双颊都遮住了。但他的眼睛蓝得不可思议。

戴面具的男人张开了嘴，好像要说什么然后又忘了。他只是凝视着James，好像无意中发现了什么美妙的惊喜。

James觉得自己应该害怕的。这家伙块头那么大，显然跑得比他要快，而且还跟恐怖分子一起行动。但，他没有，心底反而有一部分想要依靠着这双手、融化在这个怀抱里。他想要扑在这个胸膛前安睡过去，从他自昏迷醒来之后第一次真真正正地安睡过去。

男人舔了舔嘴唇，James的视线不由自主地追随着这个小动作。

然后他的头开始痛，从他记得自己在医院里的时候就经常这样疼，像是被锤子一下一下地砸在双眼和颅骨之内。

“就……”男人开口道，James的左腿猛地发力。

他踢中了男人的左膝，从他的怀里挣脱出来，冲向了大门。他横冲直撞地跑了出来，夜晚的空气很凉，他一口气跑回了家。

这一次，那个男人没有跟上来。

子弹直接贯穿了他的二头肌，伤口倒是很整齐，手臂前面一个洞后面一个洞。他的衣服都被血染透了，但那里的皮肤已经开始愈合，James知道这里很快连道疤都不会留下。他给伤处消了毒，还是包扎了起来。如果你胳膊上有个子弹孔，还是包起来感觉好一点是吧？

那一晚他做了梦，梦里他跑过巨大的丛林跑过飞雪跑过森林跑过城市小巷的街道。他在喊着，喊着，他转过一个拐角，看到地上有一滩血。他停住脚步，用手指碰了碰那血迹，然后站起身。面前是在仓库时见过的那双蓝眼睛。

“你在哪里？”蓝眼睛说。

然后他就掉了下去。一切那么快又那么混乱，他没法呼吸，周围所见尽是雪白。他坠落着、坠落着，直到猛然从床上惊醒。床头的钟滴滴答答，窗外月色皎白。

他请了病假，这还是头一遭，但毕竟是受了枪伤。不过他没办法直说这个，于是对着话筒假装咳嗽了两声。挂断电话时，他只是稍微有那么一丁丁点愧疚。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

两晚之后，他胳膊上原先那个子弹孔就只剩下一块小小的红色嫩皮。他站在镜子前来回伸展手臂，应该会疼的。但完全没有。

他走出房子时已经过了午夜，残月只剩细细的一条。他走过十六条街，然后借助一支排水管和后巷里一架锈蚀了的防火逃生梯爬上了楼顶。

他坐在房顶，背对着那条街，倾听这个城市的声音。他闭上了眼睛，感受迎面吹来的冰凉夜风，细微的水雾轻拢在他的皮肤上。这一年已经过了大半。很快冬天就会来了，到处冻得要命，James盘算着自己能不能给那些无家可归的人聚集的地方带些毯子去。

“嗨。”

James一惊，瞬间跳起身摆好了架势。然后转过头才看见了对方的人。

仓库里见过的那个男人双手掌心向上举在面前，在夜色中看得一清二楚。他看起来倒是完全不怕James, 全身的姿态都很轻松自在。他还戴着之前的那张深蓝面具。他的制服也是一样的颜色，像是深夜里的天空晕染一丝浅灰。他佩着一条很粗重的腰带，那身制服撑得那么满，简直要让James怀疑里面塞进了一整套盔甲——但手肘处有些宽松，好像男人经常把袖口挽上去。“对不起。我不是故意吓到你的。”他的声音低沉而温柔，James也渐渐放松了下来。

“你想要什么？”James尖锐地问。他还是没有坐回去。

“我想看看你是不是还好。之前你跑出去的时候我看见你在流血。”

“我伤好得快，”James耸耸肩，“抱歉了，在你们的行动里插了一脚。”

那家伙摇了摇头。“你帮了我们大忙。让那些家伙分心了，我们才得了先手。”

这是在胡说，不过James欣然接受了话外透露着的友好之意。

“你是跟Sam Wilson一起的？”他有点好奇。如果他们先前是去进攻那间仓库的，那现在出现在这里肯定也是有什么行动。

“是啊，”那家伙原地坐下了，背靠着一条金属通风管。他盘起腿，把手肘顶在膝盖上撑着下巴。他忽然显得十分年轻，James很想问问他有没有带件外套。“跟他共事挺久了。”

“别人都说他是个恐怖分子。”

“那你怎么说呢？”他的目光很有耐心，夜色中那双蓝眼睛闪着微光，像是在遥遥牵动James的回忆。

James别开眼。“我不知道。”

男人笑了。“好歹是个不错的开头。你叫什么？”

“James,”他脱口而出。

“没什么秘密身份吗？”

James耸耸肩。“还没好好想过这个。你是谁？”

那人垂下目光。“我现在叫Nomad,”句子的最后他挑高了声调，仿佛是在讲笑话，“我觉得这名字听起来挺有海盗的感觉。”

James忍不住笑喷出声。他也慢慢坐了下来，双腿伸开在面前。地面冰冷冷脏兮兮的，他本应该专心听下面的声音——而不是坐在对面的男人。“这名字听起来很危险啊，”他的语调里若有若无地带了点嘲讽之意。

Nomad勾起了一侧的嘴角微微笑了。一缕风呼啸而过，带着他的袖子抖了抖，露出点苍白的手腕。“我没想当什么危险分子的。”

“但你跟着Steve Rogers玩罗宾汉那一套，不就是危险分子吗？”

那宽厚的肩膀一瞬间绷紧了，又松懈下来。“我不这样想。我觉得我们是想帮助别人，我们的政府把我们打成罪犯是因为我们关于如何帮助别人的看法不同。”他停顿了一下，有些犹豫，“我从来都没想要当罪犯——但我想做我觉得对的事情，而他们让我没有别的选择。”

“所以呢，现在你没什么事好做了？就跑来跟当地的小义警坐在一起闲聊？没有哪里的小猫咪等着你去救吗？”

Nomad大笑起来，那声音十分轻柔，很快就被风吹散了。“我早就跟你说了。我想确认你没事。”

“我也跟你说了。我没事。”James很喜欢Nomad的笑声。“你可以回去拯救世界了。”

“我在这呆得挺舒服的。”他还特意扭了扭屁股作证，James忍不住笑出了声。Nomad也咧嘴笑了，然后紧紧盯着他。“你就是在做这个吗？做义警？”

“还轮不到你说我吧。”

Nomad耸耸肩。“不过为什么呢？”

James觉得这是他记忆里和别人最长的一次对话了。好吧，要排除他的心理治疗师。他白天在大使馆工作基本不怎么说话，偶尔在酒吧或者邻里间友好地招呼两句也算不上长谈。Nomad让他感觉很温暖，像是体内有一块冻得硬梆梆的坚冰暴露在噼里啪啦的篝火面前，他只想靠得更近一点。于是他张开口，将实话尽数倒了出来。“我之前昏迷过一段时间，”他说，“醒过来也有一阵了。就几个礼拜之前我忽然发现那场事故把我变成了这样——我觉得那场事故给了我一些超能力。不是像绿巨人或者红女巫那种。但是我很强壮速度很快也不容易受伤。然后，我想，要是我有这些能力了，我就应该帮助别人。”

“我明白的，”Nomad说。他的眼神有些涣散，沉浸在自己的思绪中。“有时候你也希望自己能对所有那些问题视而不见。但你就是不能。”

“而有时候，”James的声音变得更轻柔了。他忽然觉得有些脆弱，独自一人撑过这么久的入骨疲惫赤裸裸地暴露在另一人面前。“有时候我只是想能感觉到自己不是孤身一人。”

Nomad倾身靠近。他没有伸手来触碰，但他的眼神如此真挚。“你现在不是孤身一人了。”

\---

两周之后Nomad再次现身，James当时正在狠揍一个差点得手的强奸犯。那个女人手里还拿着夜校的教材，从三楼走向她那破破烂烂的丰田车途中被这家伙掠走了。

她出门前，James还听到她对她12岁和8岁的两个孩子道晚安。她让12岁的孩子照看下妹妹，那些话不知怎地像一把尖刀插进他心底深处。于是当见到那家伙揪住她的头发把她拖进一条阴暗的小巷、课本散落一地，James便从天而降，那家伙连裤链都没来得及拉开就被他一记左拳打进了墙里。

“我没把你的小弟弟拽掉就算你走运了，”他说道。那家伙满脸鲜血地躺在地上，两只眼睛都半闭着，快要晕厥过去了。

“听起来不太卫生，”Nomad说。

James转过头，看见Nomad站在巷子口，正在帮那个女人捡起她的课本。

“你还好吗？”他问她。他没有碰到她——只是把书本递给她，然后认真地看着她。

她抹了抹棕色的大眼睛，点点头。她一只眼睛肿了，有些发青，嘴唇也裂了。她在发抖，但还是站稳了身子。

“我们会处理好这家伙，”Nomad说。“他不会再碰你一根汗毛了。”

她离去之后，Nomad走过来低头看着地上那具一动不动的身体，用脚尖拨弄了两下。“碰上这种人你一般怎么做？”他问道，听起来是真心好奇。

“我不杀人，”James告诉他。他垂下目光，有那么一瞬间几乎觉得有点羞耻，面前的这个人杀过的人大概成打计算了吧。但紧接着，他仰起了下颌，直视着Nomad的眼睛。“我不喜欢杀人。所以我不杀人。”

Nomad的嘴唇温柔地动了动。“我也一样，”他轻声附和道，然后又看向那个家伙。

这会儿他开始呻吟，四肢抽搐在地上扭动着。

“我有个主意，”Nomad说着，又揍了那家伙一拳，让他彻底安静下来。然后他把那家伙扛在肩上，轻松得仿佛不过扛袋面粉。他一边走，一边在风帽上按了一下，然后小声地在耳机里说了些什么。

James在后面跟着。附近很暗，又是在这个区，根本没人注意到他俩，但他还是有种暴露感。Nomad穿着制服的那股自信劲是他羡慕不来的。

Nomad在离警局三条街的地方停住了，二十码外有一排围栏，他小心地避开了街灯微弱的光线。

“现在，”他对James说，“那些警察应该已经收到一份好好剪裁过的监控录像，记录这人是怎么把那个女人拖进小巷子里的。别担心——有我俩的地方都剪掉了。另外，我的朋友们在搜索其他的监控录像，看看这家伙还有没干过别的坏事。然后也会发给警察。这就足够把这家伙关一阵子了。”他把那人丢在大门边瘫软地靠门坐着，乍一看大概只会被当成普通的醉汉。

James低头看着他。几尺之外就有一盏街灯，比起在漆黑的小巷子里视线清楚多了。那家伙的脸被揍得很惨，鼻子大概断了，两眼全都肿了起来。他嘴边、鼻子里都流着血，头上有好大一块淤伤。

然后，Nomad对着James露出一个微笑，他看起来真诚又友善。“看？用不着杀人。”

James转过身就走。他倒没撒腿跑起来但也差不多了。他的脚步沉沉，一直冲进一个小巷子里然后弯下身吐了。他没吐出来多少东西，那气味难闻得很。他脸上像是着了火，又一阵干呕，但这次只剩下胆汁了。他啐了一口，站起身用额头抵着砖墙。

Nomad站在他身后。他能听见他不安地动来动去，好像有些不知所措。

“你还好吗？”那人终于问出口。听上去似乎真的很关心他。

James抹了抹嘴。“那家伙的脸，”他努力解释道，“我没有。我没对谁下过那种手。我只是。”

Nomad皱起眉，走近了一点。“那家伙是个彻头彻尾的垃圾，”他说，“没人会为他掉一滴眼泪的。”

“我不喜欢那样，”James说，“杀人。伤人。现下哪也不缺这个。”

“好吧。那你有可能是选错行了，”Nomad说。他看起来很真诚，不像是在对他评头品足——好像只是想尽力帮忙。“你不一定非得做这个，James. 你可以就……回家去过自己的生活，用不着操心这些事。没关系的。你不一定非得做这个。”

James注意到，这是Nomad第一次喊了他的名字。

“有很多人需要保护，”他回答道。但并不是这么简单。他该怎么解释清楚，即使他记不起自己这辈子90%的时间里都发生了什么，却还是有一种极迫切的渴望感好像他必须把什么事纠正过来？好像他必须让这个宇宙恢复平衡或者还清他自己都不记得的一笔巨债。他在追寻未知的救赎。

Nomad抿起了嘴，James望着他，望着他绷起脸，宽大的双手在手套里攥成拳。“你是个好人，”Nomad轻声说。“但你不该把这当成自己的责任。”他伸手在腰带上的小口袋里一掏，抽出一条白色的手绢递过来。“给你，”他说，“我得走了。但不要……”他犹豫了一下，“我还能再见你吗？”

James接过手绢，他的指尖在布料上与Nomad不期而遇。手绢干干净净的很是柔顺，轻轻搔弄着他脑海中回忆的丝弦。“你知道在哪能找到我，”他说道。他没有继续想下去。

Nomad向他敬了个礼，手腕的动作干净利落让James很想也回个军礼，大概是肌肉记忆作祟吧。然后男人便转过身，动作行云流水地跳上了小巷边的一架防火逃生梯。转眼间，他已经消失了踪影。

又剩下James独自一人握着手帕，刚刚碰触过Nomad的指尖仿佛还残留着一丝暖意。James回了家。他仔细洗净了手帕，把它放在床头柜上。

\---

三个晚上之后，Nomad又找上了James. “你喜欢棒球吗？”他问道，背靠着墙一边递给James一个苹果，惬意得如同在校园里的午餐休息时间。

“不怎么喜欢国民队，”James说着，把苹果在两只手中扔来扔去。他不记得自己是不是有去现场看过什么比赛，但每次扫到体育新闻他都多看两眼，还有，他下班回家后有时也会放些比赛节目。嘈杂的背景音总是能莫名让他安下心来，尽管他不明白为什么。

“是吗？那你喜欢哪一队？”Nomad从腰带上抽出一把小刀开始得心应手地削起苹果皮，然后切下来一大块叼在嘴里。

James犹豫了一下，Nomad的嘴唇包裹着那片水果的样子非常让他分心。他掩饰地咬了一口自己手里的苹果。“我喜欢道奇队，”他咀嚼了一小会儿，终于这样说道。严格来讲，他不算真正支持哪一队。但道奇队对他有种说不清道不明的吸引力。

Nomad冲他笑着，面罩下的肌肉鼓了起来。“这队很好，”他说着，又往嘴里丢了块苹果。

“你呢？”

大家伙耸耸肩。“我自己吗，哪一方弱势我就支持哪一方，”他说。“我喜欢看小家伙反败为胜。”

James胸中蓦然涌起一阵暖流。他低下头。“是啊，”他望着地面说，“我也喜欢那样。”

\---

十月下旬，Nomad给他带了一件黑色战术夹克。

“天开始变冷了，”他解释道，James小心翼翼地打量着那件衣服。“能让你暖和点。而且这个怎么也比一件汗衫防护效果好点吧。”他揉了揉后颈。“送你的。”

James把它穿上了，整件衣服完美合身。他抬起头微笑。“谢谢你，”他无比真诚地说。这是他能记得以来收到过的第一件礼物。“你不用这样做的。”

Nomad低下头笑了。“我知道不用。我只是想送你。跟我保证你会穿着它就行了。”

James与他四目相对，不由得惊讶于自己在Nomad眼中看到的深深的关心。“我会的。”

第二天上班时，S'Yan看着他，唇角微勾露出一个笑容。“你看起来挺开心的，”他说。James在办公桌前坐下。

James回以一个微笑。“我是很开心。”他的目光投回到电视屏幕上，看到新闻里报导Steve Rogers和Sam Wilson在中美洲帮忙疏散一个即将遭遇飓风的村庄。他看了一会儿，心里想着不知道Nomad是不是也在那里。他的心跳忽然快了起来。

他陷进去了。

\---

万圣节的晚上，Nomad冲他咧嘴笑着，那样子无忧无虑又充满兴奋。“来吧，”他说。“今天谁也不会注意到咱俩的面具的。”

James同意了——他发觉自己越来越难拒绝Nomad.

他们去了乔治城，沿酒吧和夜店一路走着，没有任何人多看他俩一眼。人群熙熙攘攘吵闹得很，James不自觉地靠在了Nomad身边，似乎是本能地去寻找那份安全感。Nomad的身体也微微向他侧过来，轻轻承担着他的力道。

他们在街的尽头找到了一间比较安静的酒吧，坐在里面的小桌旁。墙上都是橡木制镶板，点着煤气灯和蜡烛，脚下是厚重的深色地毯。Nomad要了可乐而James点了一杯苏格兰威士忌。

“现在酒精也对我没作用了，”James啜饮了一小口在嘴里品品，说出了这个秘密，“我只是挺喜欢这味道的。”

在酒吧昏黄的光线下，Nomad的眼睛宛如海洋的最深处。在皮肤暖色的衬托下，他的面具显得更暗了，几乎是黑色的，双颊因着外面的冷风和酒吧里的温度而微微发红。

他很美，这个念头带着千钧之力轰然击中了James. 为了掩饰心里的震动，他喝了一口酒然后含在舌尖上，直到热流让鼻尖也暖和起来。

Nomad一直看着他，眼睛的颜色变得越发深沉。

James把那口酒咽了下去，感受着苏格兰威士忌从喉咙里一路滑过，留下沉重的烧灼感。他向前倾身。他没有喝醉，当然啦，但是今晚他有种莫可名状的冲动。“有时候我觉得我认识你，”他坦白道，“有时候我觉得……”他的声音小了下去，Nomad还是那样眼也不眨地注视着他。“有时候我觉得你应该是金发的，”他说道。

Nomad哼了一声，听起来像是在低笑。“你这么觉得的？”

James点点头，半明半暗的灯光似乎给了他一些勇气。他伸出自己那只手拽住了对方面具的边缘。那东西比他预想的要柔软的多，指尖的触感滑溜溜如同一块黄油。他拽了拽，面具纹丝不动。

Nomad举起手，捉住了他的手腕，轻轻握着。“我们都有秘密，”他说道。他听起来是如此的悲伤。“有些事情，还是不要知道的好。”

James挣脱了他的手，将拇指轻轻落在他的下唇上。“这是个秘密吗？”他的声音仍然无比轻柔，唯恐惊扰了这一刻。

Nomad的双唇微启，温热的呼吸喷在他的拇指上。那人向前倾了倾身，令他的指尖在唇瓣上轻抚。他直直望进James的双眼，举起手温柔地与他十指交缠。然后，他呼出一口气，“我们不能。”

James倏然一惊，想抽身却被Nomad牢牢抓在手里。

“我很想。老天啊，James，我很想。你是……”他搜肠刮肚寻找着合适的话语，低下头将前额抵在两人交握的手指上。“你是我见过最美的人……”

“但是？”James追问道。他几乎觉得有些受伤，这种感觉让他吃了一惊。他是从什么时候开始如此迫切地渴望这个男人？自己分明连对方的全脸都还没见过。

“但是。我有太多秘密了。太多事情我不能告诉你。这不公平。”Nomad垂下目光，仿佛没法再跟他对视了。他深深吸了一口气，让自己再度硬下心肠。

James低头看着两人之间平滑的木桌。他想到自己身体每一寸肌肤下隐藏着的秘密。“我不在乎公不公平。”

Nomad捉住了他的另一只手，两双手紧紧握在一起。“我有那么多话想对你说。只是现在我真的不能。等以后有一天，我大概会的。但是现在我不能说。”

\---

James设了个Steve Rogers的谷歌快讯提醒。他没法控制自己。目击到他的新闻倒是不少——Steve Rogers在智利，Steve Rogers在乌干达，Steve Rogers在菲律宾。有时候会有很模糊的照片，他穿着深色的制服（他已经不是美国队长了——胸前没有国旗的图案），Sam Wilson在他身边。James经常仔细查看那些照片的背景，寻找一个戴着深蓝色面具的宽肩身影。他从来没找到过他——然后，James会盯着Steve Rogers的图片出神，心里对这个男人充满好奇。究竟是怎样的人，能让Nomad如此忠诚于他呢？

大多数新闻稿都会提到Steve Rogers项上人头代表的高额赏金，FBI, 美国政府和不少协议成员国都在悬赏通缉此人。他总是刻意略过热线电话的号码。或许，倘若是在好几个月前，他刚刚醒来、觉得整个世界一片荒芜毫无意义的那段时间，James可能不会介意提供些信息。但如今，他的生命里多了些深刻而温暖的东西，他绝没办法舍弃。

而在此之外，当他读到Steve Rogers在发生什么自然灾害之后去帮忙处理、或是在战火纷飞的地方疏散平民、或是把跨国作案的恐怖分子丢到警察局门口时，James开始质疑Steve Rogers的所作所为到底有多邪恶？Nomad是个好人，James对此深信不疑。他信任他。Nomad不会追随一个恐怖分子的——他只会追随一颗真正良善的心。

有时候他想着，如果有一天Nomad问他愿不愿意一起来——问他愿不愿意放弃自己平静的工作和生活、违反所有国际法跑到地球另一端。他开始设想一个崭新的世界，每一周他都在一个新的国度睁开双眼——只有Nomad是他的家、只有在被需要的地方做正确的事才是他的使命。

万圣节过去了，带走了那枚未完成的吻。一天深夜，他坐在办公室里，只有窗外的月亮和屏幕闪着微光。他会跟他走的，他想。如果要他在永远不再见到Nomad和成为一名国际通缉犯之间选择，他会毫不犹豫收拾个背包就走。意识到这一点，让他忽然有些害怕。

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

十一月中旬，树叶基本掉光了，空气中残留着浓重的雨后气息，清早路边的小水渠里偶尔浮着薄冰。James真的带上大堆毯子去了附近一座桥下，有很多流浪汉都聚在这里。

他去了附近的救世军服务处、二手商店和军需用品店，把能买到的厚毛毯和防雨睡袋全都买了下来。这天很冷，下班后他叫了辆出租车。他把所有的毯子都装进后备箱，告诉司机开到桥那边时，对方给了他一个大大的白眼。

“我可不会等你，”快到地方的时候那司机还在唧唧歪歪，“也没人会来这地方接你的。”

“我可以走回家，”James没好气地回道。他真是后悔叫这辆车了，但是他没什么别的选择：那堆毯子和睡袋太大了，他一趟拿不了，而如果过后他还要去往常的会面地点见Nomad的话也没时间多跑几个来回。

他在桥边下了车，出租车司机不耐烦地哼哼着，把后备箱里的东西丢在地上就走了。

James跑了好几次，总算把所有东西都运了下去。那里已经聚集了约莫二十个人，James知道再过一会儿人会越来越多。他把自己买的东西分发出去。他没戴面具，不过有穿着Nomad给他的那件战术马甲，外面是黑色皮革做的，内衬防弹衣而里层是带短毛的羊皮。

James走过最后的几个人身边，忽然看见了那个小孩。

他有一头深色的卷发，瘦巴巴的身上只穿了一件黑色T恤。他努力蜷缩着身子好像想把自己缩小再缩小。他的四肢都在发抖，James能看见那苍白的手臂上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。他的头发油腻腻的，半长不长的发丝落在颈间。

这幅景象让James心头一紧，想也没多想便开始解下身上那件战术夹克。“嘿，”他保持了一点距离，伸手将那件衣服递出去。“给你的。”

有一瞬间，他以为那个小孩会拒绝。但接下来，一只细弱的手臂伸了过来，手上的指甲被咬得乱七八糟的，五指握住了衣服的领子。

James松开手，很满意地看着那个孩子把衣服披在肩上。他点点头。“祝你好运，孩子，”他说完，便转头走进夜色之中。

快走到平时那片地界时他戴上了面具，挑着阴影里的路和小巷子走，与黑色融为一体。

Nomad不会因为那件夹克生他的气的——只要James告诉他原因，他会明白。在内心深处，James慢慢发觉他和Nomad有着同样的特质。思及此他的心中又一阵暖意，他加快了脚步。没关系的，他已经想好了，即使对方有秘密不能告诉自己、不能完全对自己坦诚，也没关系的。James能理解。

要打入Steve Rogers身边的小圈子里肯定不是什么容易事，大概总得出卖一点灵魂吧，就像交换卡牌那样。但每当James望进Nomad的双眼，他知道这个男人有着无比高尚正直的内心，无论他做出怎样的选择一定都有充分的理由。所以，James不必知道全部的秘密也没关系。他知道最重要的是什么。

夜晚的空气仍然黏稠压抑，预示着不久后会下雨。他现在只穿着一件黑色的长袖衫，没冷到发抖但他能感觉到潮湿的空气渗入后颈的肌肤，让他的脊椎一阵凉意。

在离他平时与Nomad相会的屋顶只有一条街远时，他听到了一声尖叫然后是枪的闷响。那声音在楼房之间的墙壁上回响，他知道只有一条街的距离于是撒腿跑了起来。

有一个男人，手抖得像暴风雨中的树枝，他正举着一把不小的手枪对着一个吓坏了的女人。

她在哭，在颤抖，钱包落在脚边，披头散发的。不过附近没有血迹。她的声音破碎不堪，因恐惧而尖锐刺耳，她在说：“求你了，Daniel，求你，求你了，”如同祈祷般不停地重复着。

他是个瘾君子。James看得见他胳膊上的印子和他消瘦内陷的双颊。他的眼神疯狂又十分空洞，好像透过面前这条弥漫着雾气和昏黄灯光的小巷子看着什么根本不存在的东西。

“嘿，伙计，”James说着，把两只手向外伸开，努力试着挺起肩让自己显得更魁梧一些。“把枪放下怎么样？”

有毒瘾的家伙猛地一惊，枪口晃动了两下重新对准了那个女人。“别过来，”他说。他的呼吸很大声又快，像是台破旧的蒸汽机。“不要不要不要……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，不断摇着头，前前后后剧烈甩动着他没拿枪的那只手。

“好，好，”James换了种安抚的语调，“能不能给我说说出了什么事？”

就在那一瞬间，小巷那头一架卡车轰隆隆地发动了，猛然打破了夜的静谧。嘈杂的声音把那瘾君子吓了一大跳，James看见他的手指扣紧了扳机。

接下来会发生的场面在千分之一秒内清晰地涌现在James脑海中，他眼睁睁看着那根手指按了下去。那枚子弹将从枪膛中直接射进在地上哭泣的女人胸口。她再也不能站起来了。她会躺在肮脏的无名街道上的一滩血泊里死去，这里车来车往，见证着毒品交易和这个扭曲世界的车轮依旧滚滚向前。

James整个人向前扑去，扳机扣动的一刹那他试图抢下那把枪。他听到一声枪响，肺里的空气好似忽然被抽干了。他撞倒在地上，那女人又尖叫起来。声音像是摇晃的水波时断时续，他的头嗡嗡作响但感觉不到疼痛。

他的头顶传来了吵闹声，有脚步声和拳头的声音但他没法辨别出这些人离自己有多远。也许有几里远也许近在咫尺。那个女人不再尖叫了，而是在哭，不停地哭着、抽泣着，那声音在James耳朵里回响。但他没法起身。他动弹不得。

他睁开眼睛能看见对面灰色的水泥墙，还有一小洼雨水。他的面具有点歪了，有一只眼睛的视线被挡住一半。小巷的边缘有一盏街灯，长长的影子拖在地上，仿佛有一个非常高大的人站在他身后看不见的地方。

这会儿开始疼了。体内仿佛有什么滚烫的东西翻江倒海，他的身子像是着了火，但他感觉很冷。

没事的，他对自己说。枪伤好的很快。然后，他想起了Nomad独自一人在屋顶上等待，他好希望，他好希望那个人能在这里。

小巷静悄悄的。那个女人没在哭了，也不再有脚步声传来。他分不清过了多久。几秒？几个小时？James最终还是要自己爬起来，跌跌撞撞挪回家。也许他可以躺在这里等着伤口好起来。如果伤口会好起来的话。如果不会……

忽然，一双温热的大手扶住了他的肩膀把他翻转过来，他抬起眼，差点流下泪来，是Nomad来了。

深蓝面具下的蓝色双眼大睁着，街灯下他显得十分苍白。“James,”他开口道，“我的天啊。”他摸了摸James的脸，手指的温度几乎灼伤了他的皮肤。“我的天啊。”

“没事的，”James对他说。他的声音气喘吁吁的，听在自己耳朵里很是古怪。James不觉得自己应该听上去这么虚弱。

Nomad哽咽了一声。他脱掉自己的外套，在James腹部忙活着。布料撕扯着、包裹住他，然后勒紧。“那个打中你的人，我没杀他，”他说，“我觉得你不会愿意我杀他的。虽然我很想。”

James皱了皱眉。“嗑药的小子，”他说不下去了，但他觉得Nomad能够理解他想说的意思。

Nomad没有回答，只是用指尖安抚地轻轻拍着他。“你没穿你的夹克。子弹直接贯穿了，”他说，“得送你去医院。”

“不去医院。上次被子弹打了个对穿好得挺快的。”James试着把自己撑起来。但他的手肘根本使不上力，脑袋里天旋地转。“就……把我带回家就行。”

Nomad沉默了，James意识到自己从来没告诉过他自己住在哪里——他们一直将面具外的人生割离开来，从未谈及过。

他抓住Nomad的手紧紧握住。一牵扯到腹部的伤他的眼前就直冒金星——但是，他有点疯狂地想着，Nomad的眼睛还是最亮的。“我相信你，”他呼出一口气，全心全意地说道。“我的地址在手机里存着。裤子后兜里。”

Nomad动了动，然后他的手碰到了James的屁股，贴着那条优美的曲线一直滑到他的口袋里。

James嗤笑一声又呻吟起来。“总算等到你动手吃我豆腐了，”他喘息着说，疼痛像是巨浪一阵阵吞噬着他。失血过多再加上Nomad温暖的大手放在他身上，搞得他此刻的脑子有些扭曲异样的兴奋。“就知道你早晚会想通的。”

Nomad皱起眉，但James感觉他抽出手的动作似乎更轻柔了一点。“好吧，”他喃喃地说，“好吧。你就放松点。我会照顾好你的。”

冰冷的感觉渐渐渗透了他的四肢，James觉得这可不是个好信号。他开始颤抖得停不下来。一双手臂包裹住了他，忽然他腾空而起，头枕在一个坚实的胸膛上。

“如果不让我送你去医院，”Nomad在他耳边贴得那么近，他都能感觉到他呼出热气的形状，“那我就叫个朋友来看看你。我保证没人会泄露你的秘密的。”

James抵着那胸口点点头。疼痛开始消散了，取而代之的是筋疲力尽和震惊的感觉。之前他从没离他这么近过，而Nomad身上的气息不知怎的又仿佛勾起他一丝回忆。“你之前参过军吗？”他问道，闭上眼睛由着Nomad开始大步向巷子外走去。

“很久很久以前的事了，”Nomad说。

“我总觉得咱俩认识。”轻轻的一句坦言，从他纠缠如乱麻般的思绪中脱口而出。“好像你是我一直在做的一个梦。”现实与梦境忽然严丝密合，James想起了一片冰冷的荒漠，Nomad抱着他穿越雪原去向安全的地方。那画面模糊而遥远如雾里看花——只有他紧紧贴在Nomad胸口的感觉始终真切。

有什么温热的东西轻轻拂过他的额头。“我在的，”Nomad说。他的话语那么轻柔，恍如陷入沉眠前梦境的边缘，一片远离世俗和现实世界的自在乐土。“我永远都在的。”

James失去了意识。梦里，狂风骤雨呼啸而来，但有一双坚实的臂膀始终牢牢地抱着他。

他也有一点知觉，在梦与梦的片刻缝隙之间，都是些不连贯的片段。他躺在一辆小货车昏暗的后座上，头枕着Nomad的大腿，笔型手电照进他的眼睛里。

“别动他面具，”Nomad严厉道。不只是在对谁说话。

他的腹部被戳戳拽拽的，有一个女人的声音告诉他别动。

然后他感觉整个世界天旋地转，腹中升起一阵作呕感。他觉得他吐了。或者也有可能只是想吐来着。

Nomad的手测了测他额头的温度，温柔地抚弄着落在他脸侧的发丝。“我就在这，”他的声音低沉而柔和，带着让人安心的力量，“我不会离开你的。你安全了。”

他被一个宽厚的胸膛包裹着，门响了一声。外面的夜风冰冷，他的腹部很疼，但他第一次觉得这样安全，这样被人呵护着、保护着。

当他再睁开眼，卧室窗外透着光亮，他浑身上下只剩了条内裤。他能感觉到自己胸腹部缠着厚厚的纱布。有那么一小会儿他有点茫然不知身在何方，然后忽然全都想了起来。他的手飞快地抚上了脸颊。指尖触到那张没花几个钱的塑料面具时他松了一口气。这其实算不上多好的伪装，他知道。但几个月来它感觉像是他的安全毯，至少让他有点心理安慰。

他坐起身时又是一阵头昏眼花，腹部的伤口只是轻轻扯了一下。他身上很干净；在小巷子里搞得那一身血迹脏污都被清洗过了，他还能闻到淡淡的香皂味。有人给他洗了头发、特意把他的面具留在脸上，为他拉好被子还把他脑后的枕头都好好拍打过一遍。床头柜上放了一杯水，旁边是从他厨房里拖来的一把椅子，离他不过几尺远。这样那人就可以坐在他身边触手可及的地方，整晚照看他。

中央空调发出轻微的嗡鸣声，卧室的门开着，他能听见外面传来锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声。他笑了。Nomad.

他小心翼翼地掀开了被子。腹部裹着的绷带包得手法完美，一点血迹也没有。他将双腿挪到侧边，仔细保持着浅浅的呼吸，以免扯到伤口。

他的睡袍搭在床脚，他站起身来穿好。他的腹部还很疼，但从卧室慢慢蹭到洗手间还是可以的。他迅速地解了个手，然后洗好手，瞪着镜子。黑色的面具衬得他更加苍白，眼底还泛着红，显得疲累不堪。他刷了牙让自己清醒一点，又照例吃了早上的药，然后一瘸一拐地走去了起居室。

Nomad背对着他站在厨房里，搅和着炉子上的什么东西——从带着果仁香气的味道来看应该是燕麦粥。他穿着一件暗色的T恤和牛仔裤，两只手臂露在外面。他的风帽一如既往戴在头上，但露出了一段脖颈而James可以看清楚他T恤领子下面肩膀的宽面。风帽底端露出了那么一丁丁点的金色发梢，James觉得这是自己见过他暴露最多的一次了。

“嘿，”他轻声说，不想吓到对方。

Nomad转过身向他微笑。他的嘴角还有一点点紧绷的痕迹，眼神很是温柔——James几乎可以假装这是醒过来时发觉自己的情人在给他做早餐。“看来你好些了，太好了。我在做早餐，”他挥了挥用来搅拌燕麦粥的那根长柄勺。

James挪到了桌边，几乎眼都没眨让自己坐了下去。“谢谢你昨晚照顾我。还有……”他指了指自己的面具。

“我永远不会背叛你的，James.”他的声音异常严肃。Nomad将两碗燕麦粥和勺子放在桌上，在他对面坐了下来。James面前那一碗里加了相当可观的红糖和牛奶。正是James最喜欢的吃法。

James还没来得及细想，Nomad倾身靠近了桌子。“但是我有个问题。你当时为什么没穿着那件夹克？还有你怎么什么武器都不带？”他的声音也很疲惫，像是被恐惧的丝弦紧紧绷了太久。

James冲着燕麦粥吹了口气，没有马上回答他。然后，他轻轻开了口。“有个流浪的小孩。他比我更需要那件衣服。你知道我不喜欢杀人的。”

“但如果他们要杀你呢？”Nomad说到最后，嗓音越发粗哑了，仿佛这是很多夜晚让他萦绕心头的恐惧，陈旧古老却徘徊不散。

James耸耸肩。“事实证明，我没那么容易死。”

Nomad的大手攥成了拳头，James盯着他捏紧的五指。“要是我当时不在那……”

“但是你在。”

“要是我当时不在那，那个嗑药了的家伙还会再给你来一枪。然后他会杀了那个女的。你不是刀枪不入的——你还是会死。你还是会流血流到救不回来。”Nomad听上去精疲力竭又满心恐惧，仿佛这些终于将他压垮了。他抬起手揉着自己面具的边缘。“去他妈的。要是我晚到一步发现你已经死了，要我怎么办。”

“我不喜欢枪，”James脱口而出道，“我就是。我也不知道为什么。有时候我看着枪，就有种反胃的感觉，好像那是个噩梦而我满手鲜血。有时候我会做梦，开枪好像最简单不过了。就跟呼吸一样。我也不想知道为什么。我只是不想选择那条路。我不想知道为什么我会梦到自己的手扣动扳机，那么轻而易举就夺走别人的性命。”

Nomad紧紧闭起嘴阖上双眼，一副无力而破碎的样子。“我不，”他清清嗓子，“我不知道，”他说道，仿佛在乞求宽恕。

“你怎么会知道呢？”James双手捂住了脸，“我整个人都一团糟，”他喃喃地说，“我的脑子就像一片雷区。真的。就像一片废弃的荒野上面只有荆棘和石头和流沙和响尾蛇和手雷而有时候一切都挺好有时候就好像什么东西打中了我然后……”

修长的手指握住了他的，Nomad正站在他面前，将James的头搂进怀里抚摸着他的发丝。“你是我见过最好的人，”他这样说道，“我很抱歉。对不起。”

James站起来，在他的怀抱里转了个身，两人脸贴着脸相对而立，他可以看见Nomad那双蓝眼睛中的一点绿色。“别跟我说对不起，”他说着，双手捧住了他的脸，然后深深地吻了他。

Nomad的嘴先是僵住了，他发出了一声好似惊喘或啜泣的声音，然后便吻了回去。他轻而易举地向James敞开了自己。他尝起来是橙汁的味道。James吮咬着他的下唇时，他沉醉地呻吟出声。

James的双手向后移去，抚过风帽沿着那健壮的脖颈慢慢滑下去，他感觉到Nomad的手放在自己睡袍的系带上但没有扯开，只是把James抱得紧紧的，仿佛这是上天赐给他的礼物。

当他们终于分开时，Nomad退开一点，长久地凝视着他，仿佛在寻找些什么。然后他叹了口气，倾身与James抵着额头。他闭上眼。“你的燕麦粥要凉了，”他说。James听得出他语气里的一丝戏谑。

“留下来，”James说道，尽管他知道自己这样要求他不公平，“留下来。跟我一起。”

但Nomad已经在摇头了。“我愿意。我很想。但我不能。我不能。”

James的手指紧紧握住他T恤的领子，直到两人处在同一水平线上直视着彼此。“你救了我的命，”他说着，将头搁在Nomad的肩上。

“你救了你自己，”Nomad低声答道，“总有一天……”

“有一天你不再忙着跟Steve Rogers一起改变世界了的时候？”

Nomad在他的怀抱中绷紧了身子。他沉默了很久；久到James就要放开他了。“对不起，”他终于开口道，“总有一天这一切都会结束的。”

James试着相信他。

\---

“节日快乐，”Nomad说。那是圣诞前的一个礼拜，他递过来一个用报纸包好的包裹，上面用绿色缎带打了个简单的结。

James接过来轻轻摇了摇。“你不用这么做的。”他都不记得有从别人那里收过一件礼物。

Nomad微微一笑。“打开吧。”

他们坐在公园里的一处石头上，四下寂静无声。天实在太冷了，除了他俩没有别人在。偶尔路旁驶过车辆——但他们藏得深着呢，没人能看见他俩。透过另一侧灌木的缝隙间，James刚好可以看到附近街区装饰好的圣诞彩灯。时光静谧而美好。

James解开缎带剥去包装纸，黑色的皮革露了出来，他笑了。“谢谢你，”他说。

“这件比上次那个还好，”Nomad告诉他，“除了这个还有点别的。”

在夹克下面，James抽出了一根小小的纤细的黑色条棒，约莫八寸长。它带着一个皮制手柄，而另一端略有收窄但并不尖锐。

James挑起一边眉毛，Nomad脸红了。

“老天啊，不是你想的那个。”他从James手里一把抓了过来，举在面前，“这是个电棍。你按一下这个钮然后，”他演示了一下，整个顶端发出了蓝色的光芒。他把那东西在旁边的树上碰了一下，一道电光飞速闪过。Nomad把它收回来，按下另一侧的按钮，蓝色的电流在空中划出一道弧线，落在十尺以外的地面上滋滋作响。“这个杀不了人——但足够让人昏迷个十分钟了。”

James接过电棍，在手里把玩了一会儿。猎猎寒风中，他只觉得异常温暖。“我不，”他清清嗓子，“我不知道该说什么。”

Nomad俯身凑近过来吻了他。“就说你会用的。说你会平安无事就好。”

“我会平安的。”James承诺道。

\----

接下来的一周里，James绞尽脑汁想着送Nomad什么作节日礼物才好。

下班之后，他走过那些灯火通明的商店，目光流连过那些漂亮华丽的小东西、柔软的围巾和看起来很高档的手机。他想着Nomad的笑容。他想着究竟什么能让Nomad开怀。什么看起来都不对劲。

在一家大型百货公司里，一位很友善的女士为他展示了一系列男士皮夹克，手感极好大小合身。“你是在为一个好哥们找……”她试探道。

“男朋友，”James答道，虽然他俩其实从来没真正说起过这个。他低头望着自己手里拿着的那件棕色皮夹克，微微一笑。

那位女士笑得很灿烂。“我觉得他会非常喜欢这一件的。”

“我再考虑考虑。”

最后他走到了一家奇奇怪怪的古董店里。他的目光扫过那些划损的镜子和奇特的小物件，在前厅的展示柜中，陈列着很多项链手镯袖扣和手表。

他漫不经心地看过那些标牌，视线忽然落在一只第一次世界大战时期的手表上。款式很简单，厚实的棕色皮带，黑色表面外圈套着银环。价格不菲。但它让他有种感觉……

他提出要仔细看看，将那只手表仔细地提在手里，心里纳闷着这种无法言明的熟悉感。

“背面有刻字的，”店员说，他把表身转了过来。

“致我的挚爱，”那字迹有些褪色腐蚀了，但仍不失精巧。

太完美了。

他们帮他把手表包在了一只光滑的黑盒子里，他直接递出卡根本没在意账单上的数字。

圣诞节前夜，他在屋顶见到了Nomad, 把盒子放进他手中。“节日快乐，”他说。

James望着那颀长的手指拆掉盒子四角的胶带，他忽然有些紧张，胃里像是生出了振翅的蝴蝶。他穿着Nomad送他的那件夹克，电棍好好收在套中别在他腰间。这些礼物都那么实用，而他这个……

Nomad的呼吸一窒，在深夜城市的喧嚣之下几不可闻。他的手抚过手表的皮带，拇指摩擦着带子的弧度。“我父亲原来也有一块这样的表，”他的声音有些不稳，“我还是个小孩子的时候一直戴着，到后来……”他顿住了。“你怎么……？”

“就觉得很合适。”James犹豫了一下，“把它翻过来。”

Nomad照做了，他的拇指轻触那些字迹，双手都微微颤抖着。“谢谢你，James,”他的声音很小，仿佛是在虔诚膜拜一样圣物。他抬起头，James瞬间又被那双蓝眼睛击中了灵魂。

James把手揣进口袋里。“我知道咱俩认识其实还没有多久但是……”

他没说完。Nomad向前一扑堵住了他的嘴唇，一只手捧着他的脸，另一只手还握着那只表。

James隐约间听到了远处传来的钟声。

\---

新年前夜他们是一起在James家里过的。外面人太多了，很难保证不被注意到。

电视节目在倒数，James点了泰国菜的外卖。他们戴着面具坐在沙发上，捧着纸盒用筷子吃饭，时而相视一笑。

“最喜欢的颜色，”James说。

“蓝色。你呢？”

“黑色。”James用舌头把嘴边挂着的那条细细的泰式面条卷进嘴里。“最喜欢的水果？”

“橙子。”

“蓝莓。”

Nomad大笑起来。“这是在暗示我你想吃蓝莓松饼吗？”

James背靠在他身上。“你不跟我在一起的时候都是怎么到处跑的？”

“我有辆摩托车，”Nomad若无其事地说。

James坐直了身子，不敢置信地瞪着他。“你居然都没跟我说过？从来没给我看过？”他已经在脑袋里想象出了这一副画面：强健有力的大腿夹着皮制座椅，他搂紧了前面人的窄腰，风在他面旁呼啸而过。他们那么自由自在。没有责任。没有什么压力和威胁。他们一起。

面具边缘下面的皮肤慢慢变红了。“我会给你看的，”Nomad的声音有些暗哑。

他们一直熬到黎明，然后一起蜷在James的床上，手指相触。

“我好想你，”Nomad喃喃地说，灰白色的晨光透进房间里。他显得苍老而哀伤。

“我就在这，”James说，他紧紧握住了Nomad的手。“我就在这。”

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

两周后的一天，James的房门忽然被敲响了。他把电棍藏进口袋里，走到门前。

这一天比往年的一月中旬还要冷上许多，外面暴雨倾盆，雨水如瀑冲刷在窗上。这样的天气里不该有人在外面活动的。

但当他打开门，Nomad正瘫坐在他的门廊一侧。面具下他的皮肤苍白如纸泛着灰色，眼帘半阖。“对不起，”他喘息道，听起来仿佛被人掐住了脖子连呼吸都困难。“我没有……我想来见你。”他的身子一歪，好像马上就要摔倒了。

James冲上前双手搂住他，从腋下撑起他的身子，让他靠在自己胸前。“这他妈的，”他说着，一边把这个块头比自己大上许多的男人挪进房间里。“这他妈是发生了什么？”他用脚一踢关上了门。

他正在支撑着Nomad走到沙发边的时候忽然意识到，自己没有戴面具。Nomad能看见他的脸。自己彻底暴露了，有那么一瞬间他陷入了极度的惊慌失措，但Nomad在他身边呻吟了一声他就把这些彻底忘了个干净。面具的事等他有空再说吧。

“有埋伏，”Nomad说，“就在城外。他们用什么东西打中了我然后我……”他的话戛然而止，他向厨房里的白色垃圾桶冲过去，一顿剧烈的呕吐。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，胆汁里混着些什么东西显出一片触目惊心的亮红色。他啐了一口，用手背抹了抹嘴，一手的血。“他们说那是剧毒，然后就把我扔在那了。”

一阵恐慌的颤抖如高压电流击中了James.“你得去医院，”他说。他知道Nomad跟自己差不多——但如果他们是特意冲着Nomad来的，那种毒药很可能是有针对性特别设计的而它已经对Nomad产生作用了。他们必须……

Nomad坚定地摇了摇头，他的双手撑在膝盖上，还站在垃圾桶前面。“不能去。你知道为什么的。”

“我从来没在新闻上见过你，”James绝望地说，“也许他们不会认出……”他已经伸手去够自己的手机了。

Nomad举起手，解开了固定在下巴上的绑带扣子，把他那顶从不离身的风帽摘了下来。帽子落在地上，没有了面具他的脸色更加苍白，黑眼圈下，他的眼睛仿佛高烧病人一样亮得吓人。

James望进那双如今嵌在一张他无比熟悉的面庞上的蓝眼睛，他应该生气的。但他觉得，也许他一直都知道。短暂的一瞬间里，他有些茫然无措，仿佛自己正置身于一面哈哈镜前，整个世界都在扭曲变形——绷得紧紧的橡皮绳终于弹回原地，露出现实真正的模样。他的头又开始痛了，眼前金星乱撞，他努力吞咽了一下。“好吧，”他虚弱地说，“我猜他们能认出你来。”

Steve Rogers浑身都在颤抖，他已经没有力气站直了——但他仍然挣扎着不肯倒下。“James,”他说，“我会走。对不起。我本来不想这样告诉你的。我只是想见你。我不……”他呛住了然后又剧烈咳嗽起来，喷出更多的血染红了他的手。

James再次抓住了他，Steve的身上滚烫，汗涔涔的。“我们回头再谈这个，”James说，“但是我也不会让你死在这场暴风雨里。”窗外一道闪电划过，仿佛在强调他的话。

James脑子里有一小部分在嘶声尖叫着他应该担心一下自己家里现在有个顶级通缉犯。这个男人身上有武器，他很危险——去他的，James早就见识过，这人赤手空拳的威力就足够受的了。而且，他自己的人身安全暂且搁置一边，James可是犯下了窝藏恐怖分子的重罪。但当James望着站在自己面前、活生生的Steve Rogers, 那个声音彻底沉默了。这个面色惨白、摇摇晃晃的Steve Rogers, 他看着James的眼神仿佛James就是他的整个世界。

这是Nomad. 这是那个让他心跳加快、让他的心底充满温暖的男人。其他的一切都无关紧要。

Steve紧紧抓着他，手指攥住了他的T恤。“我只要你知道我爱你，就好了。”他的蓝眼睛正在慢慢合拢、渐渐失去焦距，他使劲晃了晃头，好像要摆脱面前的迷雾。“我爱你。我只是想告诉你这个。”

那股冰冷的恐惧再次席卷而来。Steve表现得好像有什么极其可怕的事情发生了——如果Steve这样说，那么大概是真的。James把Steve的胳膊架在肩膀上，撑起他的身子。“来，得让你躺下。别再跟我讲什么临终遗言了。”

他们走得很慢。Steve想配合，但还没走到一半他的膝盖就已经使不上力了，他连站着都很困难。电视上的他总是显得那么触不可及，而如今他攀挂在James身上，仿佛在害怕。他的呼吸变得又粗又浅，整个身子都在猛烈颤抖，连牙齿都撞在一起咯咯作响。

他把Steve在床上安置好，打开了床头灯。那黄色的光线也拯救不了Steve惨白的脸色——只让他显得更糟了。James痛苦极了，但他对这种情况根本束手无策。他一只手抚上Steve的额头，那里的皮肤烫得吓人，Steve还在发抖。

“我能给谁打电话吗？”他问道。肯定有人能帮忙的，对吧？这是Steve Rogers. 他有那么多朋友。他有一个队伍。他很重要。Steve Rogers非常重要。Steve不能就这么死在James的屋子里，去他妈的毒药。什么毒药也不能带走他。

Steve舔舔嘴唇，稍微睁开了眼睛。“Sam在芝加哥，”几个字说得含混不清，他的声音很嘶哑，“手机在我外套里。”

“你为什么自己一个人跑到这里来，哈？”James问道，但他差不多已经知道答案了。

“想见你，”Steve看着他的眼神那么温柔缱绻，却像是一把利剑刺得James的心都疼了。Nomad的视线有些模糊，看不真切，但他凝视着James双眼的目光依然轻柔得如同无形的爱抚。“想你了。”

他的心底深处有什么东西碎裂了。他忽然醒悟过来，可怕的真相如巨浪奔涌打得James几乎喘不上气来。他努力不去想这些，拨通了电话。

“又有何贵干啊，Steve?”一个深沉的嗓音说。

James清了清嗓子。“抱歉。我是替Steve打的电话？他在华盛顿特区，他说有人偷袭了他然后给他打了什么毒药。他现在状况不太好。”

长长的停顿然后Sam说：“这是James吗？”

他的嘴巴发干。“对。是。我是James.”

“他还清醒吗？”

James往床上看了看；Steve的眼睛半闭着，呼吸有些费力，他的双手捏着床罩攥成了拳。“他想跟你说话，”他低声说。

Steve示意要接电话。“Sam?”James将话筒贴近他耳边，他问道，“我知道。对不起。我没有……”他顿住了，然后点了点头。“好的。谢谢你。”他躺了回去。

“James?”Sam说，“这样。我现在派一队人去找你。会没事的。你只要让他保持平静，别作声，要是他的情况有变马上给我打电话。懂了吗？”

“好。好的。我懂。”

Sam又沉默了一下。“你没事吧？”他吞吞吐吐地问道。

James揉着Steve的胳膊。“我们会没事的。但是快点来。”

“一定。”

一撂下电话，James就爬到床上靠在了Steve身边。他迅速地把男人抬起来了一点，然后自己滑坐在床头，让Steve靠在自己胸口。他搂住Steve宽厚的肩膀，希望这样的姿势能让他呼吸得更容易一点。他的心很疼，夹杂着恐惧和爱和失落感不停翻涌着。几个月来的种种碎片终于拼凑到一起，展露出了真实的全景。

Steve全身都在发抖，他咬着牙抽气的声音在屋顶大雨噼里啪啦的掩盖下仍然无比尖锐。他的嘴角血迹斑斑。“会没事的，”他对James说着，语气还是那么真诚，“你会没事的。”他的话尾收作一声叹息，仿佛在诉说一个心愿。“他们会保护你的。”

James在他的脸侧一吻。那痛苦的真相如无止歇的鼓槌在他的脑子里隆隆作响。“我就是他，对不对？”

在他的臂弯里，Steve瞬间僵住了，然后抖得更厉害了。

“我就是Bucky.”这句话本应是个问句，但甫一出口，便成了一句确凿无误的断言。

Steve发出的声音似啜泣，似一声痛彻心扉的苦楚呻吟，James的喉头一紧。Steve点点头。“你想起来了吗？”他含混道，那语气破碎而苍老不堪。

他太想说，他想起来了。James努力揪紧了回忆的断线，但什么也没有。只有那种感觉，他在见到Steve之前早就认识他了——自从他在医院独自醒来，他就在寻找Steve. 抱着Steve的感觉就像是他的归宿。他的名字，他清醒后记忆全无，他失去的手臂。他想起了仓库里的九头蛇特工，那人瞪着眼睛认出了自己的模样。那个男人说着“Soldat?”好像James应该回应他的话语。

所有这些碎片在他脑海中拼凑成形。他感觉一阵作呕，现在没有时间想这些了，Steve正望着他，目光里希望和害怕交杂，他那么苍白还发着抖，James心里那种不祥的预感越来越强烈。也许Steve就要死在这张床上了。而James什么都做不了，只能抱着他、眼睁睁看着他死去。

“你想起来了吗？”Steve再次问道，他颤抖着、喘息着重复了一遍。

James只能含糊搪塞过去。他也许想不起来自己是Bucky的时候了，但他知道心里这份爱是最深厚最真挚的，无论他是谁，这份爱紧紧联系着他的灵魂。而Steve, 他欠Steve这些。

“我在的，Steve,”他说。他的手指梳弄着Steve的头发，尽力安抚着他。“我就在这。我再也不会离开你了。”

Steve抽泣一声，仿佛他终于解脱了、放松了。“对不起。”他的话被一段咳嗽打断了。他的整个身体都抽搐起来，他伸手捂住嘴，喷出的血顺着指缝向下流。当他终于不再咳了，Steve的牙齿咯咯地撞在一起，他努力眨着眼睛，好像已经很难保持清醒了。“对不起我不够坚强，没法离你远远的。”他举起双手抓住James的胳膊。

“没事的，”James安慰他道，“我明白。你就安心休息，好吗？很快就有人来了。就有人来救你了。”

Steve叹了口气，他的双眼慢慢合上了。“他们告诉我了，”他坦承道，虚弱的气音含含混混，几乎听不真切。“那个毒药。能杀了我的。”

James倒吸了一口气。“什么玩意？”他怒吼道，“Steve...”

原本虚虚抓握着他胳膊的手指收紧了一下。“我只是想来见你。即使你不记得我了。如果只能那样也好。但是你记得了……”

一股熟悉却陌生的无名火涌上心头。“去他妈的，Steve. 你不能这样。你不能放弃。这他妈还不是结局，不是在这里。”

我还没有想起你，他想说。你不能死，还有那么多你的事情我都不知道，但我想知道。你不能死，如果你在我想起你之前就死去，我也会死。我永远没法原谅我自己。

他紧紧抱住Steve, 双臂像铁链一样箍住他的身子。“别离开我，”他说。

Steve虚软地靠在他身上，双眼紧闭，脸上汗津津的因为疼痛而眉头紧蹙。“不会的。永远不离开你。直到一切的尽头。”

“够肉麻的，Rogers,”James说道，将面颊贴在Steve的发心。

“你先说的，”Steve喃喃答道。然后他的手指抽搐了一下，紧接着整个身子都像痉挛一样开始抖个不停。

James咒骂着，脑子里一片空白。他只能尽全力抱紧Steve不让他跌下床，努力遏制住他的四肢不要乱动。这一阵抽搐很快结束了，但Steve没有睁开眼睛。James几乎喘不上气来，滚烫的泪水在他双眼里慢慢聚起。他紧紧抱着Steve, 轻轻地前后摇晃着他，仿佛这样能让他自己更好过一点。

前门轰然弹开了，一股风雨瞬时卷了进来。

他的第一反应是九头蛇来了——来完成他们未竟的任务，趁着Steve此刻虚弱不堪根本起不来，而James连把像样的武器都没有，然后，然后……

“James?”是大使馆的S'Yan，还有另外三个James不认识的人。不过他们都穿着瓦肯达的黑色制服，几人一起抬着一副医用轮床。其中一人走近了些，他背着一个黑色的医疗包，James依稀记得他好像是个值班医生。

他好像又明白了一些。

“你们是来救他的？”他的语气有些尖锐，还牢牢抓着Steve没有放手。毕竟，全世界都从新闻上听说过Steve Rogers最好的朋友被瓦肯达国王处决了。在外人的印象里，Steve Rogers和瓦肯达从来都是对立的。当然，James就是James Barnes所以James Barnes显然没有被处决——多的是现在James搞不懂的事。

“是的，”那个医生答道。他走上前，在床边坐下了。他的语气和表情都很和善，为Steve检查的动作也很轻柔。“可以吗？”

James不愿意放开和Steve拥在一起的姿势，但他还是挪到一边，轻轻地把Steve平放在枕头上。他的手从Steve侧脸依依抚过，然后让开了地方。另外两个男人走到床前，一边戴上了白色手套。James向S'Yan走近了几步，这是唯一让他还感觉到熟悉的存在了。他还站在门廊里，与余下的那人一起扶着轮床。好歹还有一张认识的面孔，也让James稍微安心了一点——但他的目光仍然牢牢黏在Steve和那个医生身上。

S'Yan善解人意地望着他。“Sam Wilson给我们打了电话，”他说，“我们会尽全力救他的。”

“你们和他也是一起的？”James吞咽了一下。

“在我的国家里，”S'Yan说道，“也有很多很多人敬仰着队长。”他的手腕上有什么东西响了一声，他低头看了一眼。“医生，我们得走了。敌方可能已经到了。”

医生抬起头，James看着他严肃的脸色只觉心底一沉。“要治疗他，大使馆里的设备也不行。告诉他们准备好飞机。”

“他会没事吗？”他们忙着把Steve包在毯子里抬上轮床，一片闹哄哄里，James大声问道，“你们要带他去哪？”

S'Yan轻轻握住了他的胳膊。“走之前你要不要去拿几件换洗的衣服？你不会再回来这里了。”

过去这几个月的人生翻到最后一页，这一刻，结局如重锤定音，终于狠狠砸在James心头。他不是安保部的James，也不是那个不爱带武器的义警James. 他是James Buchanan Barnes. 这么久以来的一切认知都忽然被颠覆，也许他应该感觉错乱发狂的——但事实上，他的心底如有一股火焰烧得正旺，他觉得自己好像终于回家了。他灵魂深处迷失已久的那一小块拼图，终于归位了。

他点点头。“有几样要拿的。”

“快去。”

他只拿了几条黑色牛仔裤和汗衫、他的药和Steve给他的那件战术夹克。电棒塞在他口袋里。最后，他走到卧室里取下了墙上那幅落日下的布鲁克林的画。他把画框拆了，画布只比普通的纸张大了一点点，刚好能放进他的背包里。他没空细想自己为什么要拿走它——但走之前，他看向房子里那些精心装点的布鲁克林的回忆，有人仔细地将那些画布置在墙上，只想让他快乐。

他锁上身后的门，跑向Steve.

屋外的前院里，他们正将他的轮床推上车。那辆黑色的高档货车闪闪发亮，这大块头显然是带着防弹装甲的。S'Yan开车，而另外那个一直没开过口的人坐在副驾上，手里提着James印象里见过最大的一杆枪。

他们没去大使馆。James坐在后面握着Steve的手，医生们拿着各种他不认识的器械忙个不停，他只能努力不挡着他们。S'Yan加大了油门高速开向里根机场。大雨倾盆砸在货车顶，狂风猎猎吹在车身，伴着他们一路疾驰。

“机组说控制塔台不允许任何飞机在这种天气下起飞，”S'Yan转述道。

“告诉他们用陛下的特许放行权限，”医生答道，“Rogers队长没时间给我们磨蹭。”

“能在这天气里飞吗？”一道惊雷闪过，货车似乎都被震得抖了抖，James问道。

S'Yan回头瞟了他一眼，看起来几乎有些恼火。“我们的飞机和机组是全世界最顶尖的。我们可以平安穿越这场风暴。”

James点点头，看回躺在病床上毫无知觉的Steve. 他的呼吸嘶哑，粗浅又快速。长睫在汗津津的脸上投下暗影，他的手指在James手中抖个不停。他看起来真的很不好了。

到了里根机场，S'Yan在大门守卫那里扫描了一下什么机密的东西，他们获准直接驶入停机坪。到处都一片漆黑，空荡荡的，停靠在航站楼旁的飞机就像被遗弃的船只。只有一架飞机在一条较小的跑道上停着。那飞机是纯黑色的，外表很光滑，让James想起了他在电视上看过的那些军用昆式机。

“我们坐那个？”他问道。

货车在那架飞机旁边停了下来，货仓后面的斜坡慢慢放低。

“对。”S'Yan下了车，大雨立刻就把他浇透了。“动作快。有一队九头蛇刚刚砸了你的房子。他们很快就会知道我们去哪了。”

医生们用一种光滑的防水布遮住了Steve, 然后他们推开门冲进雨中，一口气跑上了货仓的斜坡。

出乎他意料，飞机里面非常宽敞温暖，奶油色的内壁线条简洁明朗，尽管外面风雨交加，这里仍然显得很舒适。James把他的背包丢在一个行李间里，甩了甩头上的水珠。

“我们仍然没有得到起飞许可，”机长说着，从驾驶舱里走出来，“塔台一直在拖延时间。”

S'Yan的脸色沉了下来。“不对劲。他们应该拿到许可了。”他大步走开了。

“Bucky...”

那一句低语听在James耳朵里却像一记惊雷。Steve被移动到了一个小医疗舱里。他躺在白色的窄床上，被透明的玻璃屏罩着。他稍微睁开了眼睛望着James, 好像James就是他的全世界。

James胸口骤然升起一阵扭曲的疼痛，他还是不记得Bucky. “我在呢，”他还是这样答道。他绕到病床前握住Steve的手，温柔地捏了捏。“我在这，Steve.”

Steve抬眼望着他，嘴巴无声地动了动，然后再次合上了双眼。他的呼吸似乎平缓了一点。

整架飞机忽然一抖，S'Yan几乎是连滚带爬地跑了回来。“所有人，系好安全带。塔台在故意拖时间，来了几台坦克追我们。我们得马上起飞。”

医疗舱另一侧就有一个座椅，有人直接把James按了过去，Steve的手从他的指缝间滑脱了。医生们把Steve在病床上绑好，然后纷纷坐下，James也系好了自己的安全带。飞机又抖了一下，闪电在窗外划过。

James听得到发动机的哀鸣声，然后又是一下猛击。

“解除武装，”外面一个扬声器发出隆隆的声音，“关闭引擎马上投降。”

发动机的轰鸣更响了，下一秒，飞机腾空而起，像离弦的箭一样嗖地划向天际，速度快得让James的胃都有些不适。

他听到一声尖锐的巨响，好像是开炮的声音，推进器继续加速，惯性把他紧紧箍在座位上动弹不得。整架飞机在狂风骤雨和最大功率的加速下剧烈颤抖，他感觉有些作呕，血肉之躯的那只手紧紧抓着自己的牛仔裤。

倒是所有的医生都显得镇定自若。一个医生举着氧气面罩扣在Steve脸上，动作沉稳如石。Steve没有睁开眼，他的额头上附着一层薄汗。

“安全了吗？”另一个医生向驾驶舱问道。

“别解开安全带，等我们离开美国领空，”S'Yan答道，“我们可能还得采取一些机动规避。”

飞机再次一抖，James没法从Steve身上移开视线。他的手随着飞机的动作晃动着，平日里健硕到庞大的身躯此刻却显得那么脆弱。James目不转睛地盯着他脸侧的弧线，他那金发柔软地贴服在头颅上——那么多个晚上他们并肩坐在特区的屋顶上，坐在星空下，但还有那么多他没有看到的，他怎么也看不够。

我不能失去他，在飞机的轰鸣中他想着。又是那种眩晕感——他从昏迷中醒来不过几个月的时间却承载了两段人生。他真的是受伤昏迷吗？还是为了维持这一切假象而编造的另一个谎言？

哔的一声响，一个医生站起身。“我们安全了，”他说，“美国战斗机不会再追过来了。”

“他怎么样了？”James问道。他解开自己的安全带俯身上前。

医生轻轻碰了碰Steve的腹部。他紧紧皱着眉。“要等检验结果出来才能知道。但我们在尽最大的努力。”

“我们去哪？”James在呼啸的风声中问。

S'Yan转过头，冲他轻轻一笑。“瓦肯达。Sam会尽快赶过来跟我们汇合。还有其他人。”

\---

黑寡妇在瓦肯达的停机坪等着他们。短暂的一瞬间里James有种见大明星的感觉——倒是很有效地让他分了心，不再去想刚才那趟地狱般的飞行之旅，也暂时忘却了对未来的不安和疑惑。

飞来的途中Steve陷入了极端的忽冷忽热，在感官的两极之间迅速地不断反复。他又痉挛了两次，吐了不少血。大多数时间里他都昏迷不醒。但即使他睁着眼睛的时候也极少真正清醒过来。他喊着Bucky的名字，而James只能握着他的手试着安抚他，在心里祈祷让他们快点到达。

这会儿，臭名昭著的黑寡妇却几乎没看James几眼，她迅速向Steve伸出手。“他怎么了？”她嗓音嘶哑地问道。她的手抚上Steve的额头，动作那么熟稔几乎让James一阵嫉妒。

“应当是中毒了，”一个医生说。

病床上的Steve半是清醒着，他微微转了下头。“Nat,”他呼出一口气，轻声道，“Bucky在这。他来了。他记起来了。”说到最后一句时他又咳嗽起来，嘴唇染上了一片暗红色。

她轻轻微笑着，抚了抚他的短发。“你就好好休息，Steve，好吗？我们会让你好起来的。”

Steve拽住了她的手腕。他现在每一下呼吸都很费力，James看得出来他又要开始发烧了。“你得保护他，”他说，“他们会……”

“我知道。你们俩在这都很安全。现在别说了，他们会照顾好你的。”

轮床被推上救护车。James跟了过去，但她抓住了他的胳膊，五指像是铁钳一样箍着他。他抬眼，无所畏惧地直视着她。

“你没记起来，是不是？”

他犹豫了一下，张开口又停住了。跟她撒谎没有用，他已经看得出这一点。而且她确实关心Steve. “我不知道我到底记得什么，”他说，“我没想起来什么具体的东西。但我知道我是谁，我知道他说的是真的。”

她点点头。“让那些医生去忙。陛下正在跟特区那边通话，交涉机场的事。有不少情报得让你了解一下。”

“我想陪着Steve.”他也不在乎自己听起来是不是有些无理取闹了。“我可能没都想起来，但你不能让我离开他了。”他后知后觉地意识到Steve也许没有对别人公开过他俩的关系，但黑寡妇没有露出一丝惊讶的神色。

“等他一安顿好就会有人给我们打电话，到时候我会亲自带你去。”她微笑着走近一步，像是在努力让他相信自己。“他们会救他的，”她说，“都会没事的。”

James瞪着她。“你自己都没有把握的事情就别跟人承诺了，”他的声音深沉而阴郁。她挑起了一边眉毛，于是他补充了一句，“女士。”

她不笑了。“叫我Natasha. 我们最好还是直呼名字吧。现在咱们得走了。陛下在等着。”

他跟在她身边。“瓦肯达的国王不是把我处决了吗？”他在试探她，想看看她愿意对他透露多少信息。

她冲他挑挑眉。“关于你死亡的传言都是无限夸大了的。新闻里的话都别信。”

瓦肯达美极了。Natasha开车，James赞叹地望着那些瀑布和郁郁葱葱的树木——然后，一座闪闪发亮的城市如海市蜃楼般突然出现在丛林之后。到处都是玻璃和斜面，线条干净利落，所有的东西似乎都在反光、建筑物之间还藏着瀑布，水流汇聚成偌大的湖泊，勾勒出精心修建的道路曲线。

上一次他在瓦肯达，还是他刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的时候，James只记得自己病房窗外的景色：蓝天下绵延无际的翠绿山脊。他是乘夜间航班飞往特区的，他只记得登机前看到的那些深绿色树木和漫天星斗。但他从未在白天目睹过这座城市，这样光彩夺目，像是活生生从童话故事里走出来一样美不胜收。

“这座医院直通王宫，”Natasha说。他们停在一座白色螺旋形的建筑物前停了车，那大楼仿佛是直接贴着悬崖边建成的。“这是全世界最好的医院。”

楼梯尽头有一个女孩等着他俩，微风轻轻托起她棕色的长发。她盯着James, 一瞬间他觉得自己仿佛被活生生撕成了两半。光影交错间，他敢肯定自己在她淡色的眼睛里看到了一丝红光闪过。

“这是Wanda,”Natasha说道。她好像在等着什么。

Wanda没有移开视线，James觉得好像有什么东西敲了敲自己的脑袋。长长的沉默之后，终于，“他来是因为他爱着Steve. 但那些防护都还在。我也没法穿透它们。”她的口音奇妙而温柔，James想不出是哪里的人。

但她的声音有种熟悉感，像是一道藏在他头脑里的回声。她就是红女巫，他忽然明白过来。James Buchanan Barnes身边都是些危险分子啊。不过说到底，据他所知，James Buchanan Barnes自己就是个危险分子。

他第一次清楚地意识到，James Buchanan Barnes不只是一个让Steve爱逾生命、视如珍宝的人。James Buchanan Barnes是个恐怖分子，杀过很多人，炸过联合国，为自己的国家所舍弃。想到这里，他的呼吸窒住了一瞬。

他曾经是那样一个人吗？还是，所有人都能错到这种程度？

他们在一间会议室里见到了国王。硬实的橡木桌后是巨大的落地窗，可以俯视下方连绵不绝的雨林。玻璃窗做成了外凸的弧形，站得近了，James感觉仿佛身子就要向外扑进那幽深的枝叶中。

James见过T'Challa国王的照片。在特区的大使馆前厅里就挂着一副国王的画像，他时不时会看着发呆。国王本人看起来更加年轻而高贵，略带忧郁。James遏制住了自己想要抬手敬礼的冲动。他深深鞠了一躬，垂眸望着地面。

“请坐，”国王说道，然后，“很高兴再见到你，Barnes中士。”

James坐下来，看着自己的双手。“我想他们已经告诉过你了，陛下，其实我还没想起来。”

“是的，我也不认为你会想起来，”国王侧了侧头，“许多人都为此付出了极大努力，来确保你不会想起来。”一个助手走上前，在他面前放下一条细长的硬盘，国王把它推向James. “在这之前，你为自己录下了一段视频，解释了为什么做出这个决定。正是为此刻所准备的。我并没有观看过这段影音——但我相信，这里有你想要的答案。”

James接过硬盘，注视着它。“谢谢你，”他说着，想起了他的治疗师曾经给过他的那摞薄薄的文件，里面记载着他的一生。这好歹是一整个硬盘呢。

“但是，眼下，还有别的事情需要处理。”国王向Natasha做了个手势。

她倾身向前。“两天前，Helmut Zemo从关押着他的加拿大超级监狱里逃走了。我们几个小时之前才知道。根据这个时间推算，我们认为Steve遇到偷袭大概是他一手策划的。”

“Helmut Zemo是谁？”James问道。他想破头也记不起这个名字。

“他就是两年前炸了联合国的人，”Wanda目不斜视地说，“然后把罪名安到了你头上。”

“政府有意隐瞒了他跟这件事的关联。说出来的话，就要天下大乱了——他们之前花了好大劲煽动全世界一起追捕你。”Natasha递给他一份文件。

James翻开第一页，瞪视着照片上那个身穿灰色西装的男人，他看起来很温和。

“我们认为他应该是独自行动的，”Natasha继续说，“我们认为他发现了你没死，想要把你引出来。他肯定是觉得利用九头蛇袭击Steve是最快速的手段。”

“他想要我做什么？”

“James Buchanan Barnes,”Wanda说，“曾经是九头蛇‘冬日战士计划’的成员。九头蛇想要利用重生计划的血清翻版创造超级士兵。他们给你植入了士兵的程序——只要有人说出正确的口令，你就会完全服从那个人的命令。我们觉得他是想要完成他被捕前的计划。”

“摧毁复仇者们，”国王轻声说。

“我们的首要任务是把他抓回来，然后找出他在和九头蛇的哪些人合作。我们不知道他还有什么后招，但如果他一直得不到James, 也许会铤而走险。”Natasha皱起眉。“还有，让Steve尽快好起来。”

他们很快就解散了。国王还有电话会议要开，而James想去陪着Steve. Natasha给了他一台笔记本，他自己找去了医院。他们还在做检测，但是允许他坐在Steve的房间里。

Sam Wilson已经在了。他双手交握撑在床边，仿佛在祈祷。当James走进屋时，他抬起头，眼睛里布满血丝。“嘿，”他说，“我是Sam Wilson. 咱们在仓库里见过？”

James点点头。“我记得。你是Steve的朋友。”新闻里全都是，只要说到Steve Rogers, 多半也会提起Sam Wilson. Steve的共犯。James突然有些嫉妒，虽然他也知道这种想法并不公平。

Sam Wilson把手揣在口袋里。“他刚醒过没几分钟，问你在哪里来着。”他眯起眼睛。“他好像以为你恢复记忆了。但是Wanda和Natasha跟我说的，这应该不是真的吧。”

James垂下目光。

Steve还在昏迷中，他看起来糟透了。氧气面罩扣在脸上，面无血色还渗着冷汗，全身都在轻微发抖。

“他当时，”James清清嗓子，“我以为他要死了。在我那个房子里。就在那。我想安慰他。然后就……我是James Barnes. 我知道的。我能感觉到。我只是没有那些记忆。”

Sam Wilson皱起眉。“你总得告诉他。Steve一定会知道的。如果你一直跟他撒谎，结果只会更糟。”

“我不想伤害他，”James耳语道。

“伙计，”Sam Wilson说，“只要你活着他就别无所求了。如果你真的爱他，你就跟他说实话。”然后他俯下身，在Steve额头上迅速亲了一下。“坚持住，”他轻声说道，然后走开了。

走到门口时Sam Wilson回过头。“他是我见过最好的人，”他说，“咱们会保证他平安度过这次的。他值得有个好结局。”然后他就走了。

一片寂静中，唯有Steve嘶哑的呼吸声。

James捏了捏他的肩膀。“嘿，哥们，”他说，“你得好起来，好不好？我真的，只剩下你了。”

没有回答。

他拖了一把椅子到床边坐下，打开了笔记本。硬盘哔地一声滑了进去。有一个文档和一个影片文件。他先打开了那段影片。

屏幕上回望着他的，是他自己的脸，头发长长的，没刮胡子。他看起来很疲倦，有一点茫然。背景里的房间空空荡荡，他穿着一身白色。

“我想，”过去的James说，“如果你现在在看这个，说明你又找回到了这里。也许你搞不懂这都是怎么回事。首先，这是我自己要求的。不是Steve也不是Wanda. 这是我自己的选择。他们没告诉我这之后的具体计划。因为我不能知道，这也是必须的。但我相信他们。”

他停下来，低头看着自己的手。“九头蛇在我的，呃，我们的脑袋里，植入了指令词。就几个词，然后啪，”他打了个响指，“我就变成自己最恐惧的噩梦了。我不能这么活下去。瓦肯达的医生尽了最大努力来消除这些词，他们也有一些进展。但是最后我们发现唯一能确定的方法就是完全清除我脑子里的记忆。我们试过几次了。唯一的问题是，血清很快就会生效，然后只要我看到Steve的脸或者接触我熟悉的事物太长时间，所有的记忆就都回来了。也包括那些指令词。我不能……”

他看起来很痛苦。“我不能让Steve冒这个险。我不能让所有花了这么大力气来帮助我的人冒这个险。然后，我们有这个理论。我也不是很懂他们那些专业术语。但是指令词就像是脑部的损伤，需要时间慢慢愈合。所以计划就是彻底清除记忆，然后把我，我们，安置在什么地方确保不让血清给我所有的记忆突然重启。理论上来说，这样，就能让那些指令词有时间愈合。往好的方面想，也许有朝一日我可以恢复记忆同时也摆脱那些词。但，即使不能，这也值了。你听到了吗，Steve? 是啊我知道你肯定会受不了了来看这个。还有，我希望你记住，这完全是我自己的选择。这是我自己想要的。”

过去的James抹了下眼睛。“我爱你，好吗？我爱你，这些都值得。我知道你不愿意我呆在冻眠室里。我知道你要是心心念念记挂着想找到把这些东西从我脑子里清出去的办法就不能专心保证你自己安全。这样至少，能让咱俩都有个机会。你在外面的时候不用再担心我。我会没事的。我会回到你身边的。”James伸手关闭了摄像头，屏幕暗了下来。

Steve还睡着，James关闭了笔记本，身子向前倾，把下巴搁在交握攥起的指节上。

James Buchanan Barnes爱过Steve Rogers. James Barnes爱过Nomad. 那么他对Nomad的爱，是从那被遗忘的Bucky对Steve的爱之余烬中生长出来的产物吗？还是，也许就是这样的？在他灵魂最深的地方，对这个男人的爱已经印刻进他的存在本身，是他的骨中之骨血中之血——无关姓名，无关记忆。

他想起了万圣节的那夜，想起了在暗巷里流血不止时Nomad——Steve的——那双蓝眼睛的温暖，离他那么近。他想起了在冰冷屋顶上的初会之夜，他知道的，这一切都和记忆无关，却是写进了他的本能反应里。他想着视频里的Bucky, 那么绝望又坚定，他一遍一遍地说我爱你，仿佛那是唯一重要的事情。

“我爱你，”他试着说道。这是他，作为James, 尝试说出这句话。

Steve在房子里就对他说过了，他生命垂危，在死亡的边缘挣扎着。而James当时没有对他说出口。

他又试了一次，轻柔地低语着，好像他俩在新年夜并肩躺在床上时，窗外太阳初升，透着一片淡淡的粉色——好像他俩不是深夜置身于陌生国度的医院病房中。“我爱你。”

Steve依然睡着。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

早上，James醒过来。昨天他刚看了那段视频——昨天他刚刚看见了Steve的整张脸、来到瓦肯达、知道了自己是谁——他几乎是半心半意地期待着，一觉醒来，所有的答案就会回到他的脑子里。

他在Steve的隔壁睁开眼，房间里洒满阳光。他在自己脑海中搜索着遗失的记忆碎片。一无所获。他温柔地在Steve唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，觉得自己的心再次碎裂开来。在盥洗室洗完脸后，他盯着柜子边的小药瓶发呆。他不用再吃什么药了——医生们告诉他那些药都是用来抑制住他的力量的，又是为了维持他过往生活假象而精心编造的一个骗局。他把整个瓶子丢进了垃圾桶，坐回Steve身边。

Steve的医生们也没带来什么好消息。Natasha也在场。她告诉他Sam和T'Challa在忙。她的身子绷得紧紧地戒备着，好像他随时都会给她来一拳。

“Rogers队长，”索科维亚协议已经剥夺了他所有的头衔和过往荣誉，但医生们似乎对此不以为意，仍然这样称呼他，“被注射的针剂是冬日战士血清的变种。它正在攻击原有的血清。”

而他们说，他们能够辨认出这东西全是多亏了先前花了大量时间研究James的血清。要研制出解毒药，他们需要血清的原始样本。

“我们可以开始研究你的血液和他的血液——但这就像大海捞针，我们也不知道能不能及时做出来。”

“他还有多长时间？”Natasha问道，双手抱在胸前。

医生们交换了下目光。“一个礼拜。也有可能两三周。我们会密切追踪他的恶化速度。”

之后James就没再听了。他坐回到Steve身边，凑上前用指尖滑过Steve的手腕，停在他的脉搏处。

“Steve,”他说道，这个名字在他舌尖的感觉有点陌生，有点不自然。“我不会让你失望的。我爱你。”

他们从来都没有过多少时间。James想起在仓库里第一次看见Nomad的双眼，在一片黑暗中那样明亮。他想起那些屋顶、乔治城的那间酒吧，街灯黯淡的光照在Nomad的唇角，柔和了他坚毅的线条。他想起自己心中那不断搏动生长的感觉，每一分每一秒都在变得更加强烈。时间，再多时间也不够。

他低下头，将前额抵在Steve的手背上。他要失去的这一切太多太深重，他甚至都还没办法完全理解。醒过来之后第一次，他近乎绝望地想要那些记忆都回来。头几个月，他一直在努力让自己相信，以前发生过什么都不重要，唯有当下。即使在他刚得知真相的几个小时里，过去对他仍然是一个很遥远的概念——就像是他想看的一部电影而已。

现在，若他将不得不面对一个没有Steve的未来（没有Nomad, 因为Nomad才是James爱上的那个人），对那些遗失记忆的渴望如烈火炙烤着他的心；如在沙漠中渴求一滴甘霖。他想要清清楚楚地记得每一天、每一个细节：那些心碎和快乐、恐惧和痛苦，还有爱。所有的爱。

“Bucky,”Steve小声说道。James猛地抬起头。阳光洒过他的面庞和脖颈，照在白色的病服上。他的嘴角紧绷，双颊凹陷，而James爱他的一点一滴，爱得无以复加。

“我在呢，”他说着，飞快地俯身向前，捧住了Steve的面颊。“我就在这。”

Steve看了看四周，他的目光黯淡无神，好像没法把眼睛全睁开。“瓦肯达？”

“对——他们把你送过来的。你会没事的。感觉怎么样？”

“他们肯定是给我打了什么好东西吧，”Steve向点滴比划了一下，“现在就是有点晕乎乎的。比之前好多了。”

James微微一笑，指尖抚过他的眼眉。“那就好。昨晚你吓死我了。”

“对不起，”Steve的手指抬起来揪住了他的袖子。他又咳嗽起来，那咔哒咔哒的声音听起来就像是他体内有什么东西坏掉了。“我应该让你过你自己的生活的。我应该离你远远的。我只是想你了。我太想你了。”

“我也想你，”James在他的额头一吻，“要是你没来找我，我就会一直找你，找你一辈子。”

“医生们都跟你说了？”Steve的声音几不可闻。

James抓紧了他。“他们都告诉我了。”

“别干傻事。Zemo很危险，而且他已经一无所有了。”Steve又咳了起来。“不论发生什么，都没关系的。我和T'Challa早就谈过了。你在这里总有个家。”

“如果那些触发词又回来了呢？”James轻声问。

“那他们就会再试试别的办法。”Steve向前倾了倾身，目光变得严厉起来。“你绝对不能放弃。都走到今天了。”他歪了歪头。“一下要你面对这么多，你看起来倒还好。”

James眨眨眼。“没时间给我生气，”他坦诚地说，“就顾着担心你这混球了。”

Steve显得很痛苦。“对不起。我只是想去看看你是不是没事。我想确保你安全，想保护你来着。我不是想……不是……不是想利用你什么的……”

James倾身吻住了他。那一吻轻柔又甜蜜，凝着积年累月未说出口的深情。“别道歉了，”他贴着Steve的嘴唇说道，他们的鼻尖还亲昵地蹭着，额头也贴在一起。“要是你没来，我永远都不会原谅你。”

“我爱你，”Steve喃喃地说，“永远别忘了。”

“你得每天对我说一遍，”James答道。

“你什么时候走？”Steve的手指与他的交缠在一起。

“T'Challa的人在用什么精密算法和人脸识别技术追踪Zemo. 一有消息我们就动身。”

“陪着我？”Steve的表情很脆弱，让他看起来像是个普普通通的年轻人，“不用做什么，就是……”

James又在他的唇上吻了一下，然后亲了亲他的脸颊和额头。“走之前我都陪着你，”他承诺道，“你什么都不用担心。就好好听医生的，快点好起来。”

Steve哼了一声。“正好，从来都不擅长这个，Buck.”他皱起眉，有些躁动不安地在床上动来动去，好像身体里有什么地方疼得厉害。他眨眨眼。“记得那次我发烧吗？就是你在糖果店做清洁的那年夏天。”

James沉默着。

“感觉就像那次。你和妈妈当时都……”Steve的声音低了下去，他眯起眼盯着James, 几个小时来的昏昏沉沉一扫而空，他忽然变得十分警觉。“Bucky?”他的声音嘶哑，绷得紧紧的。他挣扎着想要坐起身来，James握住他的双肩把他按了回去。“你不记得，”Steve喘息道，他在剧烈颤抖着。“你不……这是怎么回事？”

“放松点，放松点，”James的心底一阵深沉而绵长的痛楚，他想要抹去Steve眼中的痛苦和恐惧，但当Steve这样绝望地看着他时，他一句谎话也说不出来。“对不起。”

Steve落回了床上。James感觉到他手握着的肩膀失掉了所有力气瘫软下去。“你不记得，”他喘息道。那句话里的痛苦让James也一阵锥心的痛。

“我知道我爱你。”James凑近道，他字字铿锵，再直白不过地说出这些话。他必须让Steve发自内心地相信这一点，如他自己怀抱这份绝对信念。“Steve. 我没法解释。我第一眼见你，就有种深入骨髓的熟悉感。我的血肉都认得你。我不……”他吞咽了一下。“我不记得自己是Bucky的时候。但我知道我还是Bucky.”

Steve紧紧闭上眼，泪水沾湿了他的眼睫。他紧紧抿着嘴，好像在痛苦中哀悼。

“我爱你，”James重复道。“我觉得……我觉得我爱你爱了一辈子了，我的每一寸身体和灵魂都爱着你，即使我自己不记得。记得圣诞节我送你的那块表吗？要不是Bucky还藏在我的身体里，我怎么会想到的。”他犹豫了一下。“我知道你……你爱Bucky. 我也不想自作多情以为……”

Steve攥紧了他的手，睁开眼。他的眼圈红着，但目光清明而坚定。“你就是Bucky,”他重复道，“你也是James. 即使你看着我但认不出我，我也能在你的眼睛里看到Bucky的全部，所有的所有我都爱。我也爱着你的全部，无论你愿意给我什么。我只是不想，”他呼出一口气，“我只是不想你强迫自己，就因为你觉得你应该有这种感觉，就强迫你自己来爱我。”

James靠坐回椅子上，在脑海中深深地探寻着。有他人生的简单记述，有记下了他的工作和治疗师的片段，还有他的小房子；他想起了之前自己正在记下的新篇章，那时Nomad之于他还不是Steve.“我爱Nomad. 我爱你。我总是没法相信这么快就到了这一步但是——但是我知道是真的。”

他俯下身，温柔地吻了Steve, 小心地避开他胸口的那些导管。“好吗？我爱你。我，James, 爱你。”

Steve向他伸出手，把脸埋在James的肩颈处，恨不得跟他两个人融成一个。床很窄还有点太硬。但当两人从头到脚贴在一起，Steve紧紧靠在James胸口，两人的手臂互相拥抱着，James觉得这一切都刚刚好正合适，他这辈子都没这么舒服过。他动作极轻地抚弄着Steve的短发，低声诉说些安抚的话语，直到Steve渐渐重归梦乡。

Steve入睡一会儿之后，Natasha来了。她歪歪头，James跟着她走到了门外。

“我们让你出去参与行动之前，”他们走过长长的走廊，她说，“必须得保证你不会出问题。”

他以为她是在说徒手搏斗。或者……

James清了清嗓子。“我没再拿过枪了，自从呃……”

她依然大步向前走着，没有迟疑半分，但他看得出她瞬间定格的表情。“为什么不拿枪了？”她比Steve直接得多。

他也敞开天窗说亮话。“我不喜欢枪。我不会为你杀人的。”

“如果是为了救Steve呢，你也不干？”她目不斜视，语气也没有丝毫波澜。一缕阳光闪过她的红发，有那么一瞬间，她看起来冰冷得吓人。

他想了想——在脑海中反复思虑后，极谨慎地挑选着接下来的用词。“我不会为你杀人的，”他慢慢地说，语气却很尖锐。“我不会再服从其他人的命令去杀人。”他没有回答最后一个问题。他要自己选择他自己的战争——他自己的死亡。

她很快地点点头。他想她大概懂了。

他们走进了一个很长的房间——一间体育馆，他反应过来。地上铺着厚厚的蓝色地毯，最远处是面攀岩墙。还有平衡木、跳绳、举重器和跑步机。

Wanda在，还有T'Challa, 和Sam Wilson. 攀岩墙的顶上坐着另一个男人，James没认出他来。门在两人身后关上了，他有一种被困住的感觉。

“什么？”他刚一开口，就被打断了。

Natasha在说俄语。那些词句嘶哑刺耳，他觉得自己大概能听懂。她说的很慢，一字一顿，好像是在背诵什么。她牢牢盯着他，双手紧握两根长长的电击棍，点亮了的尖端闪烁着蓝色微光。

她步步逼近，James步步后退。那些词在他听来没什么意义，可声音却像是钻进了他的脑子里不断回响，声声撞在他的头颅上。他颤抖起来，好似有尖利的指甲在他头骨内侧刮挠。时间变慢了。每一个词都让他躁动不安，他不得不全力抵抗着要跪倒在地的冲动。当她终于不再继续说了，他整个人都抖了一下。他双腿一软，扑倒在地上，瞪视着下面蓝色的地毯。

她站在他面前，电棍发出低低的轰鸣声。“Soldat?”她问道。

“这他妈，”他说，“是什么？”

Natasha瞪着他。

空气里的紧张感如有实体压在他每一寸皮肤上，他几乎喘不过气来了。他爬起身，先是坐直了身子，然后Natasha向他伸出手，一下把他拉了起来。

“我们必须得确认一下，”她说。

他看了看其他人，也都还摆着一副防御的架势。“确认什么？”

她的声音很轻。“触发词。我们得确认这个已经消除了。”

他全身一阵冰冷，揪紧的心怦怦直跳。“那些是……”他摇摇头，想要摆脱眼皮后面的阵阵刺痛。当然是触发词了。他想起了好几个月前在那间阴暗的仓库里听到同样的词语。“有别人试图控制我来着。几个月之前。在我遇见Steve之前。我当时不知道是怎么回事，但我根本抖都没抖一下。没现在这么大反应。”

Wanda的嘴角一撇。“你记起来的越多，触发词的效果就越强。不过，往好处想，它们可能永远没法像以前那样彻底控制你了。”

James回头望着Natasha. “所以我合格了吗？”

她还是板着脸。“你合格了。现在，给我们看看你有什么本事。”

然后他就被结结实实揍了一顿。还是Natasha先开了口，“你不应该跟我们一起去。你应该陪着Steve.”

“我有这么糟吗？”他其实心里也清楚。James Buchanan Barnes从前是个刀刀见血的杀手。他只是个小巷子里的蒙面义警。James也不想要她说什么违心话。“我什么都不记得，”他对她说。

“要是你留下的话，Steve会很开心的。”

“你以前跟我熟吗？”他问道。他坐在体育馆连着的沐浴间的长椅上，垂眼望着自己的双手。他知道这是最关键的时刻，而他失败了。

“不熟。你还在九头蛇的时候我听说过你。我知道你对Steve而言是什么样的。我并不认识你。”她停顿了一下。“我之前并不信任你。一直都不。但是，到了后来，我才慢慢觉得我大概可以相信你了。”

“我那么做是对的吗？就直接，让他们把一切记忆都消除了？”

“你不想让Steve守着你的冻眠室。你想要有个机会。你想要有点用处。你做出了选择。”她耸耸肩。“你又回到他身边了。触发词也失效了。你成功了。”

“Steve那时候理解吗？”

“Steve希望你平安快乐。我觉得那时候，他是想着这有可能是你重返平常生活的契机。他希望你能有这个机会，去过你从来没办法过的生活。”她苦笑着。“他亲手装饰了你的房子。花了好长时间，琢磨着怎么布置才能让你感觉舒服自在，把那里变成你的家。”

James想起了墙上的那些画——一幅在他的背包里，其他的都留在了屋子里。“但他没法真正离开，没法离我远远的，”他低声道，重复着Steve自己说过的话。

Natasha点点头。“我觉得他永远都没办法真的离开你，”她停顿了一下，“你应该陪着他。”她又说了一次。

他知道，她是对的。

\---

其他人的队伍出发了，而James坐在纤尘不染的病房中，握住Steve的手指。他的手肘还有点隐隐抽痛，刚刚医生们简直好像抽了他两升血——但James并不在乎。要是能找到解毒剂，他把自己身上的血全放干也在所不惜。

“嘿，”他说。

Steve睁开眼，他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，严重充血。他看起来情况又恶化了，恐惧在James心底疯长。“James,”Steve喃喃道。他舔舔嘴唇，“还没找到Zemo呢？”

“他们在开罗发现他了，”James柔声说，“一队人几个小时前就出发了。”

Steve皱起眉。“你没……”

James微微笑着。“可不能让你一个人瞎折腾。”

怎么会这么轻而易举呢，他心里还有一个小小的地方在说——这么轻而易举就融回了先前的人生里，而他只有本能和模糊的印象佐证这份真实。他想起自己那段不起眼的人生和不起眼的工作，每天吃着药，走路去上班。当他第一次与Nomad的蓝眼睛四目相对，仿佛整个宇宙都扩张开来，被光明和温暖所填满。他的灵魂最深处，那失落的一片终于归位了。

他与Steve十指交缠，如今回想起来，他在一个陌生而扭曲的世界里生活了太久，唯有这份感情熟悉而自然，像是风浪中唯一的锚。

“我再也不会离开你了，”他凑近了一点，承诺道，“我爱你。”

Steve的笑容如初升的朝阳，照亮了他苍白的面庞，仿佛他一生所求不过如是。他的手指握紧了James, 直直望进他的双眼。“我一直都爱你。永远都爱你。我也不会离开你的。这点毒药才不能把我从你身边带走。”

James冲着他笑了。“那可说好了。”

接下来的一整天里，医生们匆匆忙忙进进出出，James寸步都没有离开过。天色渐晚，他们脸上的表情也越来越沉重。James握紧了Steve的手。

Steve很努力地让自己挺住。James望着他绷直的肩膀和抿紧的嘴角，这景象蓦然让他的心口一疼，恐惧夹杂着爱意与赞叹之情，重重敲击在他的心上。

然后，连椅子都显得离他太远了。James爬到了床上，双手搂紧Steve的身子。他什么也没说也没做，沉默而坚定的吐息间，好似想凭借他的意念让Steve好起来。他俯着身子，直到两人胸口相贴，Steve的心跳一下一下打在他的心口，像是一支熟悉的旋律。

暮色渐临，黑寡妇打来了电话。她的语气匆忙，似乎还有些害怕。“我们找到他之前藏身的地方了，”她说，“但他不在这。我们找到他给Steve下的毒了，国王和Sam现在就带着那东西往回赶。我们觉得应该帮得上忙。”她在电话线那边停顿了一下。“他怎么样了？”

Steve有些气喘吁吁的，皮肤苍白大汗淋漓，整个人都处于半昏迷的状态。他很痛苦，治疗没起到什么效果，医生们互相交换的眼神也让James很不安。他吞咽了一下。

房间里光线暗淡，他只觉得仿佛有一片更大更可怕的黑暗正张开了大口，等着将他俩都一口吞噬。他先前那平静的小小人生里从未遇见过这般摧枯拉朽的绝望，但如今这一切迫在眉睫，他却几近麻木了。

“越快越好，”他说。

黑寡妇叹了口气。“照顾好他，”她说，“我们一抓到Zemo就回来。”

当他挂了电话时，忽然察觉到不对劲。

这一整天，走廊里都人来人往。他们所在的这一侧相对隐秘些——但这是个很大的医院。此刻，外面寂静无声。他颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。

他两步跨到床的另一边，按下了联通医疗主站的通讯器。

“Barnes先生，有事吗？”一个声音娴熟地答道。

“一切都还好吗？”

对面犹豫了一秒。“刚才外围触发了警报。我们现在要求所有人都呆在房间里不要进走廊，我们会检查一遍确保没人闯进来。你们呆在房间里应该是绝对安全的。”

James看了一眼躺在床上的Steve. 他似乎没在听，双眼紧闭喘着粗气。他现在脆弱极了。

“Barnes先生？”通讯器那头的人说。

“好的，谢谢你。”他挂断了通讯，环顾这间病房。有个小小的洗手间，和一个很大的柜子，柜门看起来很结实。

“来吧，Steve,”他喃喃道，“得把你弄下床。”

也许他是反应过头了。但他心底总有个声音在尖叫着要他把Steve藏起来——要不惜一切保证Steve安全。他宁可多小心一点，也不能出丝毫岔子。

Steve还是没法集中精力，但他也努力想减轻James的负担。他抬手搭在James肩上，把脸埋在James脖子里闷哼一声，身子颤抖着。“怎么……”他想问一句，却不得不停下来深呼吸。

“我不知道。”James把柜门踢了个大开，让Steve坐进去，背靠着后墙。那支电棍还揣在他牛仔裤口袋里，他把那小东西塞进Steve手里，让Steve用五指握紧它。“我们得在这里藏一小会儿，好吗？”

Steve点点头。“好，Buck,”他低声说着，好像又失去意识了。

James站起身，就听到背后枪上膛的声音。

“士兵，”一个James不认识的低沉声音说道，“哦，这一刻可让我好等。”

“我不知道你听说了些什么，”他说道，尽自己最大的努力克制住不去看Steve藏身的地方，柜门半掩着还没关好，Steve现在手无缚鸡之力，他不能让人注意到他。“但我不是你要找的人。”

“我听说他们想把你的记忆全抹消。他们把你藏起来，不给我、不给全世界知道，不让你为你的罪行付出代价。但是我看过录像了。我读过所有的档案了。你这样的人，士兵，你这样的人怎么能平平静静过你的日子。你不能逃脱你应得的惩罚。”他笑了，“我来是要让你好好为你做过的事受罚的。转过来，士兵。”

James转过身，小心地保持着自己双手高举，终于与站在门口的男人面对面。他乍一看就是个瓦肯达医生，穿着白袍戴着听诊器，黑色的眼睛——然后一声轻响，银色的网格发出微光又渐渐消散，医生的脸孔变化成另一张男人的脸，James在那次短会上见过他的照片。“你是Zemo,”他慢慢说道，“你就是给Steve下毒的人。”

“为了引你出来也别无他法。我就知道，要是队长快死了，无论先前如何他们都是绝对不能不让你陪在他身边的。”

听到这，James忍不住握紧了拳头。“为什么？”他咬牙切齿道，忍着没有踏步上前。“你想要我做什么？”

走廊里一片昏暗，只看得清Zemo露出一口白牙森然地笑了。“复仇。这不正是这世界的生命之源吗？在监狱里我有大把时间慢慢想，怎么让你和你的队长最痛苦。我在德国见过你。我在录像里见过你。就几个词，士兵，你就会把你这辈子最爱的人亲手撕成碎片。你会直视着他的眼睛，将他碾碎，然后等他死在你的脚下，你才会醒过来。你全身沾满他的血，然后你会知道，你永远也摆脱不了你体内这头怪物。你逃不掉的。之后，如果你还没自杀，这世界上的每个法庭都会宣判你的死刑。”

James的嘴巴发干。“那些词没用了。他们都治好了。”

Zemo用枪比划了一下。“你以为我带这个是来干什么的？”

James仔细看去才发觉Zemo手里拿的并不是一把枪。那东西的外口收窄削尖成一个水枪喷口的形状，后面则比较粗厚，像是个小型机关炮。James后退了一步。

“九头蛇在那个地堡里藏了很多好东西，”Zemo的声音低如耳语，“他们的科学家可是没有什么道德限制的，可以尽情在那里搞他们的发明。这个，士兵，可是能把你脑子里任何虚拟防护全都消干净，不管是瓦肯达医生还是红女巫的手笔都没用。然后……”那东西发出一声轻响。“然后他们的一番心血，可就都白忙了。”

有什么白热的东西直接打进了James的头上。不疼，只是像有一簇火焰把什么深藏的东西烧了个精光。他的感官仿佛瞬间被增强了，一切都变得尖锐而敏感，他觉得自己好像暴露无遗。他跪倒在地，双手无力地挥动着却什么也抓不住。

“Bucky!”

柜门打开了，Steve蹒跚着跌了出来，他几乎站不稳，但Steve不就是这样吗，从来不肯好好躲着：现在不肯，在华盛顿特区被天空母舰包围着的时候不肯，在布鲁克林面对那些流氓混混的拳头时也不肯。

“渴望，”他听见一个声音用俄语说。他狂乱地想到，他不应该懂俄语的。

Steve爬到他身前，捧住他的脸。他浑身大汗淋漓，面无血色还发着抖，他的眼睛那么明亮。“你得反抗，”他说，但Bucky没法回答他。快走，他想说，快走，离我远点，救救你自己。

空气如此凝重，他想起了那些哮喘发作，想起了看着Steve挣扎着呼吸的样子。他的喉咙口忽然堵住了，他喘息着，听到了下一个词。他的脑子深处好像有什么阴暗的东西在蠕动，像是从指尖钻出的虫子，像是绳索将他牢牢捆住。他能看见Zemo站在门口，一个模模糊糊的暗影。

Steve从他身前爬了起来，向Zemo扑了过去——却被对方一掌扫开。但他又站起来，摇摇晃晃地挥出一拳。下一个词已经击中了Bucky, 他的视线模糊起来，什么也看不清了。

他闭上眼，感受身体中汹涌的巨浪，将他席卷过数十年的悲欢和痛苦折磨。他的脑子里充斥着轰隆隆的巨响，他能感觉到那些词触碰到了他的灵魂，他知道那些撕扯的利爪想要得到什么。他深深吸了一口气，忽然平静了下来。

突如其来的安静仿佛比刚刚的吵闹更刺耳，压力在他的耳边逐渐聚齐就要到达临界点。他深深吸了一口气。

“Soldat?”门口的男人问道。

“Bucky?”地上的男人问道。

他抬起头。Zemo手持那个古怪的玩意站着，脸上是不加掩饰的恶毒。Steve倒在地上，挣扎着想要爬起来，他的脸上是磐石般坚不可移的决心。

“Bucky,”他说着，“你得反抗。”

电棍掉在地上，在Zemo和病床之间。他有这么一击的机会。Bucky扑上前将那小玩意一把捞了起来。Steve大喊出声，Zemo才来得及发出一声惊恐的尖叫，就被电流狠狠击中了。

还不够。Zemo踉跄着但没有倒下。Bucky站稳了脚步，冲他的膝盖扑过去，两人一起倒在地上。他能感受到左臂贴在体侧的轰鸣，他可以轻而易举地攥紧Zemo的喉咙将他高高提起来，Zemo的挣扎抓挠对他一点妨碍都没有。

他能感觉到振金手指下那层薄薄的皮肤、细弱的血管和精瘦的肌肉；只要他想，他就可以捏下去，捏下去直到这个男人的最后一丝气息从身体中消散殆尽，直到生命的迹象从他指尖彻底消失。

然后，噗地一声响，Zemo的手不再抓着他了。男人的头一歪，双眼之间一个利落的弹孔，那对疯狂的眼珠还盯着Bucky的脸。

Steve靠在墙上，粗喘着，浑身都在发抖。他刚从床头柜里抽出的那把枪滑落在地上，他向Bucky伸出一只手。他的皮肤像死人一样苍白湿冷，发丝浸透了汗水黏在头上。但在Bucky眼里，他是这世上最美的一切。

他松开Zemo，大步穿过房间，搂住Steve摇摇欲坠的身子。

“Steve,”他的拇指轻轻抚过Steve的下颌。

Steve睁开眼。“Bucky?”他的声音里充满了发自灵魂深处的渴望，Bucky一瞬间失了声。

他点点头，在Steve的颌骨边轻轻一吻。“是我。我在呢，”他终于哽咽道。

Steve啜泣一声，紧紧抓住了他。“你在这。你回来了。”

Bucky慢慢矮下身子，靠坐在床边，让Steve躺在自己胸前。“我们回家了，”他说，“就再坚持一会儿，好不好？”

“不想逼得你动手杀他，”Steve说着，渐渐又合上了双眼。“你会没事的。”

“你也会没事的，”Bucky许诺道。他听到走廊那头响起了警笛声。一盏硕大的红灯哔哔叫着，映在洁白的瓷砖上。很快就会有人来救他了。

Steve在渐渐失去意识，他的目光扫过天花板，然后长长久久地停在Bucky脸上，仿佛看见了他的太阳。他什么也没说，缺乏血色的唇间艰难地呼吸着，但他的目光始终未移开。他的眼神坚定，手指无力地握着Bucky的背后。

还有那么多话没来得及说。

Bucky终于被击垮了。时间长河里他失去了太多，又缺席了太久，这一刻他彻底溃不成军。无数情感在他胸口沸腾翻涌，而他只能眼睁睁看着宝贵的时间一滴一滴从自己指缝中滑落。那数十年来的记忆回溯，并未像上一次瞬间席卷而来让他难以承受，却一笔一划为他的世界填补好了那些缺失已久的光影色彩。而Steve. Steve的身影嵌在每一段时光的尽头，如对安宁生活的绚烂期许，引导他前往未知的未来。他想起James心中萌生的这份崭新的爱意，它的光华与自己相伴多年未曾改变的感情融为一体。“我爱你，”Bucky轻轻地对Steve说，他们周围警铃大作，走廊上狂奔的脚步声越来越近。“不论在哪……不论发生什么，我永远爱你。”

Steve淡淡地笑了，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是在流泪。“你甩不掉我的，”他说道，下一秒医生护士守卫们一齐冲进了房间，跨过Zemo的尸体拉住Steve.

他没有马上放手，但Steve的眼睛向后翻去又开始新一轮痉挛，于是Bucky让开了，靠在墙边。一个护士抓住了他的胳膊，帮他站起身走出房间，他看着那层白布蒙住了Zemo的脸。

“有电话吗？”他问道，目光还停留在Steve的房门上。“我得给Sam打个电话。”

\---

不出几个小时T'Challa和Sam就飞回了瓦肯达。他两人都筋疲力尽，Sam的眼神有些害怕，但他们带来了在开罗找到的那种化合物。医生们迅速地接过来就飞速赶回了医院。“我们很快就会有新进展的，”他们承诺道。

T'Challa离开觐见室后，Sam有点失望地瞟了他一眼。“我挺喜欢James来着，”他说，“他比较有礼貌。你又该拿我的翅膀开玩笑了吧？”这是句玩笑话，但Sam的眼底深藏着一丝尖锐。

保护欲。

在欧洲那会儿，又是联合国又是Zemo再加上他自己的脑子都一团糟，Bucky没有认出来。但现在，在瓦肯达明亮的光线下，伴着他胸口翻涌不歇的爱意，Bucky看得一清二楚。

Sam Wilson是那个好大哥，而Bucky诱使了Steve打破宵禁，在夜色下与他禁忌的恋人相会。若不是Steve尚挣扎在生死一线，这情况可以说荒谬得有点好笑。但Bucky心中升起了一点亲切感——他能理解。他感同身受。

于是Bucky弯起嘴角。“那还用你说，”他平静地答道。

Sam嘟囔了一声，但他握着Bucky胳膊的时间有点久，像是在说：欢迎回家。

他们回到了Steve的病房里，Steve仍处在深度昏迷中。那会儿他俩坐在地上，一旁Zemo的尸体渐渐冷却，就是他最后一次清醒的时候。Sam没犹豫地大踏步走到床边，握住了Steve的肩膀，好像这不过是一次平常的见面招呼。

“嘿，伙计，”他说，“听说我一没看着，你就跟你家小男朋友惹出事啦。”

Steve一动不动。

Sam的双肩重重地垮了下来。他单手扶在Steve肩上，低下头好像在跟他讲一个秘密。“拜托，”他喃喃道，“就差这么一点了。”

Bucky移开了目光；他忽然觉得自己像是个外人。他想起自己在那座平静屋子里的平静时光，他的平静人生，又想起与此同时，Steve风里来雨里去在全世界奔波，只有Sam陪着他。Sam, 不是Bucky. 他飞快地压抑下这个念头。他走到Steve的另一旁坐下，用自己血肉之躯的那只手握住Steve的手，指尖轻轻描摹着他的脉搏。

所有的记忆都回到他脑子里了，他数月来追寻的一切来龙去脉，如今融回了他的一举一动、每一缕思绪中。每一份情感都深沉如许，让他始料未及。他感受着Steve的脉搏，回想起布鲁克林那间单调的小公寓、战场上那飘雪的荒原，和一片泥泞的河岸。Steve的滴滴心跳如鼓点，捶打着他最深切的恐惧和祈愿，也是他此生莫大的快乐之源。

他们一起等待着，Sam和Bucky坐在两边，Steve像一座桥梁联结起他二人。房间里温度微凉，很是安静，地板上的血迹早就擦干净了。Bucky望向他曾经将Zemo的生命捏在股掌之间的地方，想起Steve扣动了扳机，只为不再逼他双手染血。

我也能做到的，他想告诉Steve. 他低头看着自己的手，想着如今他记起来这双手所负担的累累鲜血。他不是什么纯洁无辜之人。再杀一个又怎样呢？只是，在他还没记起来自己是谁时，他穷尽全力去避免杀生。他低下头。“谢谢你，”他喃喃道。他向Sam瞟了一眼，不知道对方有没有听到自己的话，但发现Sam已经睡着了。他的头向后仰着，手还放在床边。Bucky看着他，轻轻笑了。

等Steve平安无恙了（他一定会的，没有第二种可能），Bucky知道自己会不惜一切与Steve在一起。如果他得加入Steve和Sam和其他人一起追捕九头蛇和其他坏人，那Bucky也没有异议。但如果要说句实话，他梦想有一个家，有一个地方由他自己的双手来耕耘，做些好事而不是打打杀杀。他不能回去特区了，但Bucky觉得这世上还有很多地方他都帮得上忙。

他伸出手抚过Steve的侧脸。“你得醒醒啦，”他低语道，“我们得计划计划。还有很多地方要去。”也许是他自己的想象作祟，但他觉得Steve在他的手里蹭了蹭，那动作细微得几不可查。

这一夜漫漫长得望不到尽头，唯有病房里进进出出神色匆忙的医生们和Steve的心脏监护仪提醒着他们时间在一点一滴流逝。随着夜色渐淡，他们看起来越来越胸有成竹了，每个新消息都给他们的脸上带来笑容。

“他在好转了，”他们告诉Sam和Bucky, 没有言语能形容这一刻他们放松下来的心情。

天将破晓时Natasha到了，身后跟着Wanda. 她们都满面尘灰一脸疲惫，但还是先去看了Steve, 轻轻抚过他一动不动的手。Natasha在他面颊上亲了一下。他的脸色已经开始恢复生机了。

“有个九头蛇的基地，”她坐在Steve床脚，讲述道，“就在希腊。Zemo说服了他们出动人手。他许诺给他们的报酬就是你，Barnes. 等你杀了Steve, 就归他们了。”

一想到自己重归九头蛇掌控，Bucky就感觉到一阵彻骨的寒意。他垂下目光。“都消灭了？”他确认道。

“一干二净。”Natasha咬住下唇。“不过这只是时间早晚的问题。很快就会有越来越多的人知道你没死。你不能回去了。”

Bucky闭上眼睛，他小小房子旁葱郁的树木、那些桥那些屋顶和他走过的前往大使馆的路都还历历在目。他想着屋顶上的Nomad, 摇了摇头。“没什么可回去的。我想要的都在这了。”

她直直地望着他。“陛下也为你提供了庇护。只要你留下来，就会很安全。”

Bucky点点头。“他去哪我就去哪。”

Sam咧嘴笑了。“咱们不都是嘛。”

\---

第二天Steve就醒了。血清的效用几乎是一日千里地治好了他，他的脸上恢复了血色，呼吸也平缓下来。窗外，日光正盛，整座城市熠熠生辉，Bucky看得见微风拂过树顶，带来柔软的沙沙声。

他第一次来到这里时，少了一边手臂，九头蛇的指令词沉沉压在心头。他记得那时眼见这般明亮的美景竟也让他难以承受。这里的纤尘不染只教他觉得自己渺小肮脏又破碎不堪。他们跌跌撞撞地下了飞机，灿烂的阳光下Steve仿佛也在发光。Bucky望着他，看到Steve能为这个世界增添那么鲜亮的色彩。而面对着一个残破的自己，下定决心做出必要的选择，在当时实在再简单不过了。

他如今回忆起当初，做出这个决定一试时，他心里感觉到的安宁。他知道这是唯一的办法，能让他自己自由，也能放Steve自由，让他们终于摆脱九头蛇加诸于他多年的束缚。现在，当他凝视着窗外的蓝天，心中一片安宁，耳侧Steve的呼吸声轻柔平缓，他知道这一切都值得。

床边传来一声响动，他回过头，看到Steve的眼皮眨巴眨巴，嘴角微微动着。他俯下身凑近，在Steve的指尖轻轻一吻。“该醒了，”他说道，又想起了布鲁克林。Steve为他而作的那些画映在他的记忆中，楼房之间落日的光辉，还有Steve, 始终藏在他心里最近的位置。

Steve睁开眼，眨了眨，好像眼前还有点模糊不清，然后他的视线终于聚焦了。长睫又扇动一下，露出那绚烂的天蓝色，在窗外透进来的阳光衬托下极是光彩夺目。“嗨，”他说，声音沙哑。他的手指动了动，握住了Bucky的手。“Bucky,”他念道，似是在询问、在期待、在祈祷；仿佛他还不确定、或是记不清上一次他清醒时都发生了什么。

Bucky捧住他的脸，坚定地吻了他。四周都是医院的气味，好几天没洗的头发脏兮兮的。“你，”他说着，脸对脸凑得那么近，他看得到Steve蓝眼睛里映出的那一丁点绿色，“不许再这么胡闹了。我们还得一起过一辈子呢。”

Steve回吻了他，Bucky在舌尖尝到了那份轻松快慰。“我一直在等你，”他哽咽着，泪水打湿了他的话语，“等了这么久。”字字句句承载了经年累月的痛苦和渴望，在他面前袒露无遗。

“我也是，哥们。”Bucky与他十指交缠。他感觉自己终于完整了——终于、终于被修补好了。若将他的人生写成书，那么每一页都要写得满满的、长长的，无穷无尽——而未来，还有那么多那么多去书写。

窗外雨林茂盛，而在那之外，还有一整个世界等着他俩。

 


	7. Chapter 7

尾声

 

太阳正要落山，沿着粗糙的石街为雅典镀上一层黯淡的灰色光芒。这个城区里，街道弥漫着污水的气味，路上尽是坑坑洼洼。大多数窗户都黑着，扭曲的窗楞镶着破碎的玻璃。

这一片脏兮兮的破屋中，却有一间透出温馨雀跃的暖黄灯光，坏掉的窗子也被精心维修过了，四周散发着浓汤、烤鸡和热面包的香味。

Bucky Barnes大步走到门前，敲了两下便推门而入。他双手提着塑料袋，头上的棒球帽沿低低地遮住他的额头。

第一间宽敞的屋子中央摆着一张长桌，人们围在桌边，每人面前都摆着一碗热气腾腾的浓汤和大块面包。头顶吊灯发出金色的光芒，为他们疲惫苍老的面庞染上了一丝温润，洗去许多年颠沛流离的灰尘与难耐的饥饿。

这是他们今晚提供的第一餐。在午夜清理干净之前，他们会为六拨人提供晚餐，每拨大约二十人。会有更多人直接走到厨房里，拿些夹得厚厚的鸡肉三明治和纸杯装着的热茶，带回他们的街上去吃。

Bucky对着大快朵颐的男男女女点点头，大步走进了厨房。

宽敞的房间里暖意融融，高大的金属锅里盛着热汤，新鲜的面包堆在一起，还没切开。Steve站在灶台边，用木质长柄勺在一只锅里搅着。他的金发微微汗湿了，黏在颈后。

Bucky走进来时他转过身，露出一个大大的快乐笑容。“嘿——她在另外那间屋里，跟Sam一起。”他的颧骨处还剩下最后一片淤青，延伸到耳边。这是上次他和Sam去苏丹行动剩下的最终一小点纪念了。

他们是三天之前回来的：Sam一只膝盖肿了，坡着脚，而Steve有点脑震荡，肩上中了一枪。几个月前吧（不，说实话，应该是差不多一个世纪之前）Bucky已经让步了，Steve是永远没办法对这世界上的不公和苦难袖手旁观的。

在厨房外的一间小屋里，一个年轻女人坐着，怀里抱着一个婴儿。她看起来吓坏了，又筋疲力尽，臂弯里那个婴儿看起来小得可怜。

Bucky把手里的袋子放在桌上，在她身边坐下。“Sofia,”他柔声道，“我买了奶粉。尿布。还有衣服，”他用希腊语一词一顿道。他拿一罐奶粉和婴儿用的奶瓶，动作麻利地用热水冲好了奶粉，装在奶瓶里，手腕灵巧地飞速摇晃几下。“给，”他把奶瓶递给这个年轻的母亲。

他看着她催促婴孩自己喝，当那孩子开始大力吮吸时，他的心里也涌起一股满足感。“καλά,”他喃喃道，“太好了。”

在这样的时刻里，他总是为自己建造的这个小小地方感到十分骄傲，在这样的时刻里他能亲眼见证自己的所作所为怎样帮助到别人。

在遭遇Zemo, 恢复了全部记忆之后，接下来的几年里Bucky和Steve, Sam以及其他人一起到处执行任务，在天灾人祸中帮助平民，把敢冒头的九头蛇连锅端掉。但，当他们追着一个九头蛇特工穿越希腊时，Bucky忽然明白了他想做什么。

这世界的绝大多数人还是以为杀手James Barnes已经死了，每一天他伴在Steve身边走南闯北，即使戴着面具，依然在冒险会暴露自己。倘若他的身份被识破，那也会为瓦肯达带来国际危机，也许还会暴露出T'Challa和Steve Rogers多年来的联系。

于是，靠着他在作安保时攒下的那笔钱，Bucky在雅典的贫民窟区买下了这栋公寓，花了几个月清扫、重新刷漆，把它修缮一新。Steve和Sam帮了不少，Natasha, Wanda和Clint只要有空也过来帮忙。

一年前，他将这里开了张：为无家可归的人提供的一个家。他为一家子人提供小小的套房，为独身一人者提供宿舍。他的厨房总是敞开大门，保证每个人都能有张床或沙发或是床垫可睡。有时候，是挺困难的。当这座城市里有那么多人都需要帮助，似乎无论怎样做都只是杯水车薪，难以真正改变什么。

但，在这样的时刻里，当一个年轻母亲露出笑容，一个婴孩得以饱餐，一群人围坐在长桌边，Bucky知道，一切都值得。

“嘿，”Steve倚在门口，擦着手。他的蓝色T恤紧紧绷在肩膀和胸口，牛仔裤勾勒出精实的臀部线条。“你得吃晚饭了。”

Bucky站起身，一步就跨到了房间那头，凑到Steve身前。男人身上染着香料和面粉的味道，温暖的大手用力按在Bucky屁股上。“我们可以在床上吃，”他低声答道，“我一整天都没怎么看见你。”

“正合我意，”Steve吻住了他的嘴唇，然后将两人的额头抵在一起，好像在跟他说什么小秘密。“每次出去，我都好想你。”

“小别胜新婚嘛，”他答道，然后倾身轻轻衔住了Steve的下唇。

几个小时之后，他们一起躺在Bucky那套小房间里的大床上，在整栋楼的最高一层。他们蜷缩在一起，Steve的手将Bucky后颈包得严严实实，拇指在他脑后轻轻揉着圈。两人的体温融为一处，在层层被单下，让Bucky心底的某个地方也暖和起来。

在历尽这千般磨难万般险阻之后，Bucky想着，他走到了今天这一步，来到了这里。他的生命里有了那么多人，那么多意义，以及那么多的爱。

他们又交换了一个吻，然后Steve掀开了被子。“该走了，”他说。

Bucky伸了个懒腰，坐起身来。Steve已经走到衣柜前，把一团黑乎乎的丝质衣料向他扔过来。他将那件黑T恤抖开套在身上，站起身一扭一扭地穿上他的黑色紧身牛仔裤。Steve系好鞋带，Bucky穿上他的战术夹克，将面具戴好。

在房间的另一头，Nomad转过身，对他咧嘴一笑，深蓝色的面具下眼睛亮晶晶的。他身后，James从他小房子里带走的那幅布鲁克林画像被精心装裱过了，正挂在墙上。

与先前的一千零一次一样，每当他与Nomad四目相对，James的心跳就加快了速度，心底的记忆翻涌而上。“又见面了呢，”他说着，将电棍塞进腰带里。

Steve牵起他的手。“准备好了吗？”他问道。

Bucky打开窗户。“随时，”他答道。他一个简单的动作，身姿优美地在窗棱上站稳了脚步，然后从窗台上一跃跳上了屋顶。Steve紧随其后。

夜空中，星月正亮，在暗色的云朵旁闪烁着微光。他们奔过浅色的房屋，城市连绵蜿蜒到座座山丘脚下。在他们四周，James可以听到这座城市的絮语，来往的车子和人们都在诉说自己的故事。

Steve退后一步，轻松地跳到了下一个屋顶上。他回过头来，眼神里有点挑战的意味。

月光下，Bucky跟上了他，感受着夜风吹拂在他的面上。他们向前跑去，无声地穿越着屋顶和小巷。

Bucky微笑着，面具牢牢贴在他的面颊上方。他的胸口翻涌着一道完好温热的光，穿越无数岁月严寒，从布鲁克林一直陪伴他到了此时此地。他再次高高跃起，感觉到身侧Steve的体温。这样，他想，就是快乐的感觉。

这就是结局。

 

 

 


End file.
